The Shimotos Boarding School
by DXM Junkie
Summary: There's only so much hurt you can handle before you're dead.
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Hell

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I would be rich. Judging that I am still working in a crap job and don't own a car yet, I would say I'm not.

Chapter One: _Welcome to Hell_

XXX

_My name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi._

_I guess that's where I should begin this story, since it is about my life. Heh, I can almost hear Nona laughing at the notion of this being the 'beginning' of my story. She always tells me on our long phone calls that nothing really has a beginning, middle, or end. You just sort of wake up one day and find yourself in the middle of it all._

_  
I think she got that in a book somewhere though. Nona usually isn't really philosophical enough to think of something like that. She probably heard it in a movie, or mooched it off of Sango. Sango smart enough to think of things like that. I mean, if she can handle Miroku, she has to be smart._

_  
I guess I'm getting a bit ahead of myself though. _

_This is supposed to be my 'beginning' and Sango, Nona, Miroku, or anyone else I love haven't even come into play yet. They are probably still causing simple mayhem with out me, and haven't been put into any life-threatening situations because of me yet. _

_Keyword 'Yet'. _

_Anyways, as I said before, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am now 23, but this story 'starts' when I was only 16 and in my most rebellious stage. I guess I was an average girl, besides that fact that I liked to watch people burn to flames on the internet and was an anime freak. I was pretty violent though._

_  
The reason I ended up in the 'Shimotos Boarding School', (aptly named after this story if you couldn't tell), was because I had tried to murder one of my ex-boyfriends. His name was Hojo Motosuwa. I remember he had chestnut brown hair and amber brown eyes with a rather gentle smile that got a bit too annoying after a while. He would always wear that damn uniform of his to show he was a student in a famous preps school and damn proud of it. _

_We had dated for a while and at the time I was on some really bad drugs. I would get pretty violent if I didn't have my way and would start to destroy things. _

_I wouldn't beat people up or anything, I would just take a giant bat that belonged to my brother and smash in car windows, break lawn gnomes, and do mundane damage like that. _

_But that night it had been different. I remember this guy told me he saw a slut named Tomoyo making out with him. That Hojo was going to dump me for a fucking whore. I was drunk, stoned, and fucking pissed off. Not the greatest combination ever. If I had been straight minded, I would have known Hojo didn't really have the balls to cheat on me, and less to dump me. _

_He was a fucking mama's boy. He always treated lady's with respect, (Or that respect he felt they deserved.) _

_I had gone off though, and snuck into his house with a large steak knife. I had been standing over his bed, ready to do what I called a 'Good Charlotte # 7' and watch him bleed to death. I don't really remember what happened after his eyes had flew open, but I was told he had screamed his head off and his parents called the cops._

_  
I remember though, at court, one of his defense cases was that I had cut of his pinky finger and shoved it down his pants. At least he didn't get away with unharmed, because for the punishment I got, it seemed as if I cut of his whole hand. _

_  
You want to know that punishment? Jail for a year, or, go to a lovey-dovey-quant-little-boarding-school-for-juvinile-deliqents-like-youself. The boarding school meant I wouldn't be released until I was 18, but then again, going to jail sounded 10 times worse. _

_I picked the boarding school. _

_It was in Kyoto of course, only a few-hundred miles away from my hometown of Tokyo. They had even been so kind as to give me a whole 5 minutes to pack then shoved me onto a miniature-bus that reeked of transmission fluid and gasoline._

_ Like I had even done anything wrong..._

XXX

Kagome Higurashi sat on the bus and gazed disdainfully at the country side. She felt her body stick to the ugly brown seat and groaned aloud.

The bus was a small one, and it shook and jumped through every rock and pot-hole. Besides the driver, and the guard, there was only one other passenger on it.

Kagome looked back at the girl, probably caught with drugs by the way she looked, and saw she was sleeping. Kagome shook her head, and pulled her black AFI shirt off her sticky skin. She groaned again as she pulled her hot topic skirt in the example to the shirt. Her right arm had 3 studded bracelets and her left about 100 of those mini bracelets you can buy in packs of 50. A special Pink wristband lay under those. She had a nose piercing that held a black 'X' and an eyebrow that was a pink gem.

Each ear was pierced six times. Three bottom lobe, two top, and one particularly painful one that was between the crest and trough of her ear. She still winced at the thought of the piercing needle driving through her soft flesh. Leaning her head back, she focused her vision to the reflection in the window.

Her black hair, now pulled into a loose bun, looks shiny, almost greasy in the sun that was pouring from the window, though it was soon to be hidden by clouds.

Two small dark blue strands of hair fell, encasing her non-make-up'd face. She had only had about 5 minutes to grab all of her shit after that damn court trial after all.

Next to her was a small black suitcase with a very large bobby-pinned rip right in the left-hand corner. It was sewed carelessly, and had Kagome cared, she would have guessed that this would be its last trip.

A bright orange and piercing black Sony CD player lay on top of that. She picked it up, and with some effort, opened the suitcase and took out her CD case.

'Damn, this is boring as all hell.' She thought, opening the CD case.

It was orange, and held everything from AFI, to NFG, to Hatebreed, to Yellowcard. She grabbed the nearest CD, which happened to be Linkin Park's 'Disturbed, Believe' and set it in the player. Most people hated such hard music, but hell, she could fall asleep to ICP.

She yawned carelessly and let the hard music lull her into a dreamless sleep.

What seemed like 5 minutes (But was actually a good 3 hours) later, she felt her shoulder being poked awkwardly. She opened one bright blue eye, and saw the other stoner girl. "Get up, were're here." The girl said in a 'bitch-you-don't-mess-with-me' tone.

"Thank you so much." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Slut." The girl remarked.

"Fuck off!" Kagome sneered, flicking the girl off, but she had already turned around, shaking her hips dramatically, and left the bus the bus with a 'hmpf!' Kagome put her shit in her almost-dead bag, and looked out the small window.

"Holy fuck..." was all she could mutter when her eyes lay on the sight before her.

The supposedly 'smaller-more-quant' boarding school the unfair-court had shipped her off to looked more like a post war Hogwarts than a simple juvi-boarding school. It was huge. On the front gates, which were spiked black with rust all over them, a large fading wooden sign read; "The Shimotos Boarding School."

She smirked as she saw under it some kid had the balls to graffiti the simply lovely and totally cheerful words, "Welcome to hell!" in dripping red spray-paint letters.

Over to her left, Kagome saw a lady get on the bus. This lady had brunette hair, tied tightly in a bun, black glasses, and bright red lipstick that was pretty hard to miss. She was wearing a stiff-looking tan dress and an ugly brown pendant around her neck.

Her outfit was completed by a pair of librarian looking black shoes that had more scuffs on them then her old copy of the book "Gingerbread."

"What are you, a lawyer?" Kagome mussed aloud, not at all intimidated by this bitchy-looking woman.

"No." Replied the lady quite firmly. "I am Ms. Barbra Kidioshi. You will address me as Mrs. Kidioshi. Now get your lazy ass up, and follow me to where you will be spending the next 2 years of your life."

Kagome put on a face of mock fear well her blue eyes sparkled dangerously. "Ohhhh, I'm so scared." She muttered, waving her hands dramatically.

"What was the Mrs. Higurashi?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Kagome found herself in a medium-sized nurse's office. It had an examining table, a chair that she sat in, and a picture of some nurses collage degree. She got her fingers printed, ID picture taken, and a full medical strip-down checkup. (This pissed Kagome off a lot, after all, she didn't want some old chick she didn't know staring at her tits making sure they were perky enough.)

After she was finally done with the manual checkup, the perverted nurse walked out of the room and Mrs. Kidioshi re-appeared still looking stiff as ever.

Kagome was then given a green room-key and a room number.

"You will be rooming with 3 other 'students.'" She told Kagome in the same stern voice. "Two boys and a girl, all your age. They are in the same code class as you, so I believe you will fit right in." This last bit was said with a tone of sarcasm.

"What the fuck do you mean by code class?" Kagome asked bitterly.

Though she already knew the answer. A code class was a pretty stereotypical description of someone. Hers probably said something like, 'Mental-Murderer-Slut.' Or in more polite terms, 'attempted murder psychopath with a sexual deficiency'

"Language, Miss Higurashi, Language."

Kagome had already seriously considered punching the bitch, but had come to the conclusion it was not worth the shit she would get in on her first day. She left slowly, giving Ms. Kidioshi her friendliest death glare. She dragged her now-almost-dead bag up to the front desk and waited for a moment. She took the map the perverted nurse chick gave her and found the room with no trouble.

It was down a large corridor that had cheesy looking paintings everywhere. The corridor had about 10 doors in it as well, and each of them was damaged in some way, shape, or form. At the end of the hallway was a barred window that was so dirty you couldn't even see the light from outside shine through. She came to her room, and stood outside the door for a moment. It had been the second door from the last on the left side of the hall.

She heard a stifled scream coming from it.

"HENTAI! I'm GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Kagome smiled to herself, her eyebrows raised up a little. She might actually enjoy this place, a little. Kagome took the key and pushed the door open hesitantly, and her eyes took in a rather startling site.

A girl with blackish brown pig-tails was sitting on top of a sexy young boy with a small pony-tail, trying to punch his face. Another very-attractive boy was sitting on a couch, looking all too amused by this. She glanced over at the large big-screen in front of the guy on the couch and saw he was watching MXC.

The girl with black pig-tails looked up when Kagome chuckled quietly.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked, trying to sound suspicious of everything. It ended up making her look really corny, but Kagome shrugged it off.

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm your new roomy."

"Well fuck ya! Finally! Another chick to entertain me! I'm Sango." Sango had brightened up right after Kagome had said roomy, and hopped off the boy she was trying to murder. She walked over, took Kagome's officially dead suitcase, and leaned against the wall.

Kagome now got a chance to look at Sango fully. Sango was wearing a blue fox racing shirt, black pants, and a pair of black and pink etnies.

Her hair, (As Kagome had noticed already) was in two childish but rather appropriate looking pig-tails with little ball hair ties, that where the same red color as her crimson eye shadow.

Her face was a mature one, but beautiful, and held a slight cocky attitude. Her style seemed to suit her perfectly at first glance, but Kagome would have to wait and see if she really filled it out.

Sango interrupted Kagome's quiet musings by asking, "What brings you to hell house?" Kagome smirked.

"Attempted murder, breaking and entering, battery, you know, the whole 10 and 1/4th yards kind of thing..." Sango smiled back at her. Kagome noticed her eyes were brown. Just a bit lighter then Hojo's used to be.

"Well anyway, the duckweed I was pounding on is our signature Pervert- Miroku," She pointed at the boy who was now rubbing his head. He was wearing a Bam Element skateboarding light pink skateboarding shirt, and a worn in pair of baggy South-Pole's.

"Thanks for the loving introduction, Sango." Miroku told her bitterly, but she chose to ignore him and turned back to Kagome. She pointed towards the guy on the couch that she had noticed earlier. He was now staring avidly at the TV. His silver hair, obviously dyed, was longer then most guys kept it in a sort of retro mullet. She could see his soft yellow-amber eyes were cold looking, and she also noticed a small fang piercing in his left ear.

"And that's our resident All-Or-Nothing-Totally-Male-Ego-Dude- Inuyasha."

He looked over at Sango when she said his name, and for the first time seemed to notice Kagome in the room. He stood up and Kagome saw he was wearing a darker red shirt that stated, 'why do Canadians say 'eh'?' and some normal loose-fitting blue jeans.

"Who's the new chick?" he asked rather bluntly, his gaze turning to Sango after he had fully checked out Kagome.

"This is Kagome, she is going to be joining us in hell for- uh, how long did you say?" Sango asked her, trailing off.

"The next two years of your life."

Inuyasha gave what looked to be a smile, and made a noise that sounded like it was meant to be a laugh. Kagome then, for the first time, took in her surrounding area. The door had led to a large white room, with a kitchen directly to the left. The kitchen looked dirty in a clean sort of way, and all the dishes were shoved in the dishwasher unceremoniously.

A couch, small table, and phone booth where stood up in front of her, along with the big-screen TV of course, and a ways up the room to the left were two doors. Each were closed, so Kagome couldn't see inside of them. She looked back over to the phone booth for a moment, and silently wondered if the phone worked, before turning her attention back to Sango.

"Where do we crash?" She asked, looking over the room once again quickly.

"Over there." Sango pointed to the last of the two doors that were right next to each other. She was about to walk over to it but she suddenly felt something tug on her tight AFI shirt and looked down. The guy with the ponytail- Pervert Miroku, was kneeling before her, a loving look on is face.

"Aishiteru. watashi no ko onegai o unde kudsai. (I love you, Will you please bear my child?)" That certainly caught Kagome off guard a bit, and she blinked, looking down at him in shock for a moment. That was before Sango slapped him across the face making him fall on his ass.

"You fucking hentai!" Sango hissed, seething.

Kagome laughed, and kneeled down, grabbing Miroku's hand.

"Miroku," She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, getting a surprised look from Inuyasha and a rather jealous one from Sango, "Have you ever asked Sango to bear your child? She seems pretty hung up on you and _more_ than willing."

Miroku's eyes widened and he looked over at Sango, before getting a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. After a moment, he got up and walked over, sitting next to Inuyasha on the couch.

"What did you say?" Sango said with a weird look as she walked over to Kagome.

"That Miroku had a better chance with Inuyasha over there than with me."

Inuyasha got off the couch the moment those words left her mouth, and looked at Miroku, completely frightened. Both girls laughed at this, and Sango pulled her over to the right of the two doors. They went inside and closed the door, laughing again as Inuyasha shouted, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

The room Kagome entered was still white, but had gray carpeting instead of beige like the main room. She looked over and on her left was a very large window with.

To her right Sango had made sure no furniture was touching it because there was a big mural in spray paint and pastels of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"You did that?" She asked with a little aw in her tone. Kagome wasn't the best artist, but this mural was fucking awesome!

"Yep! I sure did! Maybe if I keep you around long enough, I'll draw you in too!" Sango said, with a fake sounding snide smirk. "But only if you can handle being my roomie."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but there was laughter in them. Sango went over to one of two beds that were about to capsize under the weight of her cloths, CD's, and other crap. She shoved the shit off of it and heard something smash. Shrugging it off, she tossed Kagome's bag, a little more gently this time, and sat down.

"This will be your bed, and oh! Before I forget, bathroom is over there. Sorry, but Co-ed only. I did put in a complaint into the main office, but they refused to make the boys piss in the phone booth."

Kagome smiled again at Sango's remark and her eyes followed her pointed finger to the door on the eastern part of the room. Kagome set the CD player and room-key she was holding onto the bed, and walked over to it.

After Kagome opened the door, she was greeted with a rather smaller and bleak looking bathroom. On the opposite wall was another door. She went over to that one, and opened it. The bedroom she walked into was a good size smaller than Sango's. It was white, but all the dust made it tint gray.

The boys had clothes all over the floor, and posters of punk rock bands littering the walls. She could obviously tell Inuyasha's side of the room from Miroku's though. His side seemed cleaner, and above his bed in striking hot-pink letters, it practically screamed, "HENTAI!"

She laughed again for a moment, but was startled out of it when a voice came from the door against the wall. "It's so appropriate, isn't it?"

He walked past her and sat on what she had correctly guessed was his bed. He leaned back against the wall a bit and she walked forward, her eyes scanning over it again. "Pretty fucking sweet. Your talented artwork? Or is it another Sango original?"

Inuyasha smiled. "It's all mine! Damn I'm good!"

"Cocky, aren't we?"

Inuyasha smirked, but it seemed a little more distant, sadder, then his previous ones. "5 years in this shit whole will do that to you.

Kagome gawked. "5 YEARS! You've got to be fucking joking me!" He nodded.

"Damn! What did you do?" Kagome asked, still sounding pretty amazed. She plopped on the bed next to him and leaned back, gazing upon all the different band posters.

"Yes, Yasha-kun, what did you do?" Sango's voice came from the bathroom. She walked into the room, grabbed a small green box-type thing, and sat on it, directly in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Got busted for stealing." He said, almost lazily. Kagome looked at him. "5 years because of stealing, damn, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Harsh world." Sango told her.

"Very True." Kagome replied, nodding a bit.

"Ya," Inuyasha said, smiling once again without sadness in his amber eyes, "How did you get trapped here?"

Kagome looked at her feet, a bit embarrassed. "Well, my boyfriend was going to break up with me, for this fucking whore-chick called Tomoyo, and I was pretty stoned at the time, so, uh, I tried to kill him at his house well he slept with a big-ass steak knife."

Now, most people would be like, "Are you serious!" but Sango and Inuyasha just simply nodded. Inuyasha even sympathized for her by saying "That bastard had it coming."

Kagome finished her story by saying, "His nanny comes in, caught me, bam, bang, I'm here. I had a few other charges here and there that just added to it as well, though."

Sango looked at her skeptically. "His nanny?" Kagome nodded, still flushed, and Sango snorted again. "I'm here because I got caught with 10 pounds of weed in my room."

"That's it?" Kagome asked, brows now fused together that wasn't even as bad as Inuyasha's little mishap.

"Then I got caught smoking that 10 pounds of weed." Sango said, scratching her head and laughing.

"Then..." Inuyasha put in.

"Then I got caught drunk driving when I was 13."

Kagome smiled a genuine smile. From the moment she had met these people, she had known that they would get along perfectly.

"So, how old you guys?" she asked, a little offhand, but oh well.

"Well, I'm 16, 'Roku's 15, and Sango is 15. Your 15 too, right?" Inuyasha asked, picking up a small cheap looking yo-yo and swirling it around in his hands.

"I'm 16." She told him.

"YOU GUYS!" They heard Miroku's voice scream from the main room.

"JACKASS THE MOVIE IS ON HBO!"

They all looked at each other for a moment before each flinging out of their respective spots, and running to get the best place on the couch. It was the part of the movie were Steve-O was tightrope walking over alligators in a man-thong.

"Damn this movie is fucking hilarious." Sango chimed, jogging over and claming a spot next to Miroku. (She slapped him 13 times during the movie for groping her.) Inuyasha and Kagome both sat down too, Kagome next to Sango and Inuyasha on the edge. He smiled at her with a smile that made her melt a little.

'Hell,' Kagome though, 'This isn't as bad as I thought.'

XXX

_I remember just three weeks after I moved in, Sango painted me on the wall in our room. She had told me she could tell that we all were soul-mates, almost instantly. I had just laughed and told her I thought she was right._

_In the following weeks we did so much crazy shit. We did so many jokes on our professors, cocked off to the local sluts, got so drunk we could barely remember our names, and had more fun then I ever thought I could have had with three semi-strangers._

_It was some of the best times of my life. _

XXX

Next Chapter: Humiliation


	2. Chapter Two: Humiliation

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer:** Call my lawyer.

Chapter Two: _Humiliation_

XXX

Kagome walked into her bedroom in a bit of a daze.

Her hair was still wet from the shower, and she had a hangover like all hell. Figuring last night was the last night she would **ever** get drunk with mixing Bud Light and Vodka, she popped in some aspirin.

She then decided to watch everyone else suffer the same way she had to by getting them up in her usual morning routine.

Kagome went over to Sango's bed. Sango was still wearing the clothes from the party the night before. She looked like shit, needless to say. Her hair that had looked perfect yesterday was shiny from the mountain of hairspray, and had so many tangled clumps that Kagome cringed just to think about having to try and get them out. Sango also had large black circles under her eyes, which look either bruised or scarred from all of her eye-makeup smearing in her sleep.

Kagome poked her side, though not as hard as she usually did. "Wake up sleepin' beauty, time for Prince Miroku of the land of pervert has come to be wed to you."

Sango flung up. "Nani!" Kagome laughed at Sango's antics.

"That was not very nice!" she retorted, giving Kagome a small glare. Kagome just rolled her eyes and told her; "I'm going to wake up Inuyasha and Miroku. I suggest you take a fucking shower."

"Thanks for the advice." Sango said dryly.

"I give it when you need it." With that she got up, and walked through the steamy bathroom (that was still warm from her shower) and went into the boy's room. Over the weeks Kagome had stayed, she and Inuyasha had gotten pretty close. Probably closer than even Sango and herself. They had a cute relationship that was pretty cuddly despite Inuyasha being a pretty cold person.

She had created, just two weeks ago, a small ritual that she used to wake him every morning. Let's just say Inuyasha didn't hate it. Inuyasha really could not think of a better wake up call.

She would walk over his sleeping form; watch him for a moment, before walking up and placing a platonic kiss on his cheek. This startled Inuyasha most of the time, because he really was not a morning person, but he always had enough sense to pretend to swerve and try to capture her lips. He had yet to succeed though. After this of course, Kagome would rip off his warm and protective down comforter, and tell him to take a fucking shower and get ready. He would always open his eyes, glare at her, and pull her down onto his bed.

This morning was no different.

"Bitch! That's cold!" he muttered after she ripped off his warmth. He had no real anger behind his derogatory words though, mostly just annoyance. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her down like he always did, but Kagome lost her balance and fell onto his warm and rather bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back into his pillow.

They stayed like that for a couple moments, when Kagome _almost_ blushed slightly. "So," She asked causally, "Ready for that dissection of frogs today in chemistry?" Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome really did have a knack for saying the weirdest things in the weirdest situations.

"You know it." He told her, his voice muffled by her hair. Kagome held back a girlish giggle that she knew would annoy anyone. Kagome lifted herself off of him, though she really wouldn't have minded to stay, and Inuyasha followed suite.

When he stood up, he stretched out his arms and legs and let Kagome oogle his formed chest and abs. She would always blush as her gaze would come down to his boxers and rest on the blondish white stray of hair.

She would then turn away quickly and got over to the hentai's bed, kicking him awake. Inuyasha smiled as he always did, happy and satisfied that he had gotten a hard-ass like Kagome Higurashi to blush.

He sighed heavily and walked over to the bathroom.

"Yo Sango!" He yelled, well pounding on the door slightly. "Hurry up! I gotta piss!"

"Fuck off!" He heard her reply, and finally 15 minutes later he got to take a really cold shower. (Sango had used up all the hot water like she did every day.)

"I'm going to our 1st hour!" Kagome screamed well Inuyasha was still in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He glanced over at the clock. "SHIT!" He yelled, scrambling around.

"I'M LATE!" He did a 360 around on the slippery wet rug and suddenly felt his head crash against the floor. (Just picture- Inuyasha, on the floor, only wearing a towel that barely covers anything...)

And that's just how Sango found him.

XXX

Kagome's first hour, which happened to be math, was the only hour she didn't sit next to Sango or Miroku in. Kagome was forced to sit next to a girl named Kikyo on her right, and not-so-forced to sit next to Inuyasha on her left. The class was already half-way through when Inuyasha ( Who was blushing for some reason) and Sango (Who was blushing, but looked pissed off at everything) finally decided to grace the class room with there presence.

Sango took her seat next to Miroku, and Inuyasha next to Kagome.

"What's with the bump on your head?" Kagome asked, innocently enough. He looked at her for a second, and then opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off.

"Miroku slap YOU for grabbing him?" She continued, receiving a dark glare from Inuyasha. He was wearing a red shirt (Big surprise there!) that said some dorky comment, and a pair of black dickies. He traded his fanged piercing with a pentagram one. He looked almost cute, but ended up looking way too sexy to be cute.

"Hello Inuyasha!" A sickly voice from Kagome's right chimed in.

Kikyo. Ugh. Batting her overly-mascara-ed eyes like a lost puppy, She seemed to make even Kagome look bad just by sitting next to her. Kagome clothes- a black tank with a baggy pair of red pant and black flip- flops- just clashed with Kikyo's clothes.

Kikyo was wearing a red and black stripped tub-top that showed her rather small gut line, and a bright pink micro-skirt, along with some army boots, that Kagome couldn't help but think were a little cool.

Her arms were covered in a black cut out arm pieces of a black long-sleeved shirt, and she had so many rings on that it looked like it might be hard just to lift her hand.

Inuyasha that morning seemed to be really testy as it was, but this made him almost furious. Not just because of the 'incident' that morning that nearly gave him two concussions, (One from the fall and one from the large slap he received from our oh-so-lovely-Sango) but because he had recently found out that Kikyo was spreading a rumor around.

That they were in love and dating.

When he had first heard about this, he wanted to do two things.

One, he wanted to throw up all of the contents of his stomach till the end of time, and Two, he wanted to murder Kikyo slowly but surly by stabbing little needles into her flesh well she cried out in pain, desperately screaming for help which would never come.

He decided to go though number two, in a slow process.

After a bit of though, Inuyasha's hand flew into the air making the teacher look up at him. "May I grab something from my room!" He asked, looking at the teacher desperately. The teacher gave in, and Inuyasha added, "I need Kagome's help!"

Kagome rose and eyebrow, and glanced over at Inuyasha.

"All right, but make it quick!" The teacher commented, his eyebrow also raised and most of the class staring at him.

When they had finally left the room, Kagome smirked.

"Kikyo's love for you too much?" She asked, patting his arm in a friendly gesture. He looked down at her with a scary expression of mock fear mixed with real fear on his face and said, "You have no idea."

When they finally reached the room, Inuyasha rushed in and slammed the door, locking it just in case Kikyo came looking for him. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, what did you need to grab." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably from his right foot to left.

"I have a question for you; promise not to freak out." He said, eyeing her with an uneasy expression.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

This caught Kagome a bit off guard. "What? Why the fuck would **I **be your girlfriend?"

"Kagome! Please! I HATE Kikyo with a passion! If one more person comes up to me, asking me if were dating, I'm going to WRING HER SORRY NECK!" he exclaimed, his hands moving wildly. Kagome could see the desperation written all over his features, and the hatred for that dumb-ass Kikyo burned in the deep depths of his rather sexy-looking amber eyes.

Kagome sniffed in pretend sadness. "That's (sniff) the only reason you would (sniff) go out with me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in a fake Kikyo expression. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Please?" He asked, putting on his best doggy pout and clasping his hand together.

Kagome sized him up for a moment. He looked really dumb standing there, begging to be her boyfriend. 'Well,' she thought, 'For the time being I shall ignore the complete irony of the situation and give in to his pathetic desperation. I guess he's sexy too, and I do have a soft spot for him... so...'

"Ok!" She finally said, smiling brightly and very cheerfully (Think Misha from Pita-Ten).

The next thing Kagome knew though was the strong smell of Inuyasha's aftershave and the feeling of being pressed tightly against his chest. She could also hear the sound of him chanting happily,

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" She pushed him off, but only because he had started squeezing her pretty damn hard.

"You own me one Inu- Chan!" She told him, putting her index finger and tapping his nose.

Inuyasha still had a smile on his face, but he raised a curious eyebrow. "Inu-Chan?" He asked, not really hating the nickname, but not really loving it either.

She smiled innocently. "If we are now dating, I get to call you Inu-Chan!" She said, giggling like a 13 year old, and slapping his cheek playfully. He put on an evil little smile.

"Fine- then I get to call you my wittle Kag-Chan!"

She raised an eyebrow again, but smiled anyways. "Deal." And they shook hands.

They walked into the class, and Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers. He looked at her and smiled.

"This is going to be fucking awesome!" He said, happily. Kagome couldn't help but agree with him silently. They walked into the class room, and received a few looks from different students as if they had gone of to a closet and fucked right there, but Inuyasha didn't really care or notice.

He was to busy smiling at Kikyo well putting a protective arm around Kagome's thin waist. Kikyo was giving a death glare at both of them.

The teacher told them it was independent study time for a small math project, and he really didn't give a shit if they talked as long as they did something productive while talking. When Kagome and Inuyasha sat down, Kagome smiled adorably at Inuyasha. He nuzzled her nose in return, and they saw the teacher look up at them, sigh, frown, and then ignore them as he usually did.

"Yasha-Chan?" Kikyo suddenly asked in a creepy voice. Inuyasha flinched and was slightly emotionally disturbed by this, but looked at her anyways, making sure that his face told her what he though of her given nickname. "What the fuck do you want?" He smirked arrogantly when she flinched at him saying the word fuck.

"Why are you all the sudden being so nice to Kagome-san?" she asked, her voice emphasized 'san' after Kagome's name.

He looked at Kikyo as if she was stupid, which, for the most part, he thought she was.

"Why the fuck do you care, slut?" He asked, putting his arm around Kagome, and pulling her towards him. He then, moved his head down, and his lips touched Kagome's in a brief peck, Kikyo looked as if she was going to shit herself. Kagome smiled up at him, but really couldn't keep the blush off of her face.

"Just wondering." Kikyo forcefully said, now glaring down at the math worksheet that was right in front of her. Inuyasha and Kagome both smiled evilly at each other. Kagome mouthed "This is fucking awesome!" Inuyasha replied by pulling her closer to him.

After class, as both of them walked to the room, hand in hand, and soon explained to Sango and Miroku their deal, situation, and solution.

When Inuyasha was done telling the story, Miroku was on the floor, laughing so hard his sides were going to explode soon enough, and Sango was hugging Kagome chanting,

"Ding dong the bitch is dead! The bitch is dead! The bitch is dead! Ding dong the wicked bitch is dead!"

They all decided to watch some TV and have a few beers in celebration. Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha and Sango was staying as far away from Miroku's wondering hand as possible. They settled in and decided to watch a Pay-Per-View movie called, _"The Last Samurai" _

Then the door bell rang, (Don't ask me why they have door bells in a boarding school, I really don't know!) and Sango answered it. Everyone else ignored it, and kept on watching a movie until Kagome finally looked over at the door to see who Sango was talking to.

She rolled her eyes and nudged Inuyasha. He looked over as well.

Kikyo was standing at the door, her foot patting on the ground. She was glaring angrily at Sango, and had her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I want to speak to Inuyasha NOW!" she screeched, her voice hitting a high note that Kagome didn't even know existed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, as if asking her what to do. She thought about it for a moment, before leaning over and whispering; "Just make her really pissed off, and I will handle the rest." In his right ear. He nodded, and went to talk to Kikyo, as Kagome mysteriously walked into their kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He asked in a tired voice.

"What are you doing holding a bitch like Kagome!"

"God!" he said, rolling his eyes in the same tired, but somewhat more impatient tone. "That bitch your referring to is my girlfriend!"

"I'm your girlfriend!" She insisted.

"Since when!" He asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Since I liked you!"

"God, you're seriously clueless!" Kagome's voice rang as she entered the small hall by the door. She had her arms behind her back, but stood over and leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

"Please go away Kagome-san! This is a conversation that has to do with ME and MY boyfriend!" Kikyo told her in a desperate tone that made Kagome almost regret what she was about to do.

Almost.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who noticed the tone of desperation but put on his most annoying smile. "This is damn funny, isn't it Kag-Chan?"

Kagome nodded, but added, "You know what would be more amusing Inu-Chan?"

"And what is that my oh-so-passionate lover?"

"Kikyo being pelted by tons of eggs and bottles of Hershey's chocolate syrup."

"Shall we amuse ourselves?" He asked, and Kikyo was staring at them, almost dreading what would happen next. Kagome just smiled up at him.

"I concur." She said simply.

That was of course before putting her hands in front of her and reviling 7 to 8 eggs were stashed away. She juggled one in her hand for a moment, well Kikyo scrambled to get the door open before being pelted. Sango then walked over with 2 plastic containers of Hershey's syrup.

"Have a nice day, Kikyo." Sango said pleasantly before both Kagome and Sango pelted her with eggs and syrup. Miroku ran up and threw a bunch of feathers (Don't ask where they came from) at her as well.

"YOU WHORES!" Kikyo screamed as she opened the door and fell onto the ground outside. A bunch of student looked out into the hall and saw Kikyo covered in chocolate and feathers. They all pointed and laughed at her, all screaming "Bawk Bawk!" and flapping there arms like a chicken.

"Yes Kikyo," Kagome told her, "Have a pleasant day!" Before slamming the door at her face. Kagome felt really bad though, as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha cheered.

When she had looked at Kikyo, her chocolate covered face had hot tears pouring down them. She closed her eyes and leaned against the closed door. She could still hear the other students laughing at Kikyo.

"That was the fucking sweetest think I have ever seen!" Miroku yelled, picking up Sango and twirling her around. (Before groping her and getting slapped.)

Inuyasha ran up to her and kissed her cheek. He smiled and she forced a smile back.

"The movie's still on!" Sango called from the couch, and they all walked back. Inuyasha grabbed his beer and Kagome told them she needed to piss.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome felt a large lump in her throat. She dimly remembered how she had once faced the same humiliation that she had just put Kikyo though.

Kagome felt like a cold-hearted bitch.

Which in a way, she was.

That night, she forced herself to get very, very drunk so that when she finally passed out, she wouldn't have to watch the re-play of Kikyo's tear streamed face play in her mind.

"_Bawk Bawk!" _

XXX

Next Chapter: Raw Flesh


	3. Chapter Three: Raw Flesh

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, why the hell would I share him with you?

Chapter Three: _Raw Flesh_

XXX

"I would have to say Spike TV. It has MXC, Stripperella, and the Man Show." Inuyasha said, leaning back into his chair. Today he was sporting his usual look- a black shirt, black Tripp pants, black shoes... you get the idea.

"C'mon! _Stripperella? _The Man Show is waaay over rated anyways. I would have to go with Fuse. Hard rock, all the time, every day. How can you go wrong?" Kagome retorted pulling her Element shirt down a little and playing dully with a string attached.

She was also wearing a pair of pink pants and some DC shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a quick ponytail and she had been too lazy to put any make-up on that morning.

"Your such a cooch sometimes, Kag." Inuyasha said, playfully.

"Fuck You." She raised an eyebrow and finally looked at him. Both of them smiled sarcastically.

"EXCUSE ME!" Their teacher yelled (Pretty much screamed actually), finally grasping their attention.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in another always eventful History class. There teacher had been vainly trying to grab their attention for almost 5 minutes. They had been heavily discussing what was a better TV channel though, so the teacher had not been heard.

"Kagome and Inuyasha! Will you please STOP discussing who is a cooch and who loves the Man Show? We are in the Sengoku Jidai period of Japan! A time period that shaped who we, as the Japanese people, are today!" Mr. Moriyama hissed, seething angrily as he walked from behind his desk and stood before the class.

Inuyasha rolled his handsome eyes. "Who would_ seriously_ want to learn about the past? C'mon! Its over with! It ended like yesterday! _Move on with your life. _You can't hold on to it forever.." He coaxed softly in a tone that suggested that he was talking to one of his friends about an ex-girlfriend or something.

Mr. Moriyama's face now turned to a deep crimson color- very unattractive for someone who was kind of ugly as it was.

Kagome nodded, playing a long with Inuyasha and shaking her head innocently. "You can do it Mr. M!" She cooed happily, "We know you can!"

The class where all watching them with smirks. Ever since Kagome had moved into the school, life had been just a little funnier. It was that way since day one- the entire staff hated her and she hated all of the entire staff.

They guessed it was just the way she was.

Mr. Moriyama had also decided she would be one of his 'problem students' on the first day of class.

She had started to strip dance on his front desk when he had left to take a bathroom break. When he had come back to the room, Kagome had been on her knees with only her bra and skirt on, collecting 1000 dollar yen's from all of the lustful boys.

When he has asked what the hell she though she was doing, Kagome had simply giggled and told him she needed a little extra cash.

Later on well he had been grading tests, he had opened his desk to find a note from Kagome herself. It had read; 'Come over for a good time!' with a little smiley face and a heart.

Yes, indeed- Kagome Higurashi could really piss any teacher off with precise accuracy. She had a "Problem with authority," As his fellow co-worker had once told him. And even when he had complained to Mrs. Kidioshi, she had just told him to ignore her and continue teaching his class as if she wasn't there.

Easier said then done.

"Miss Higurashi! If you and your boy-toy do not shut your CANDYASS MOUTHS I SWEAR THAT I WILL-"He started screaming, but stopped abruptly when a small knock on the door came to his hearing.

He cleared his throat, and eyed his students dangerously, before calling out, "Come in!"

The door slid open and Kikyo walked into the class, bowing to the teacher and apologizing for being late.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Kagome then looked back and watched Kikyo walk up the steps to were her desk was. Right next to Kagome.

But she felt her body go ridged.

Kagome guessed that only she had noticed, because everyone else had gone back to listing to Mr. Moriyama's boring lecture about the feudal era.

Kikyo's skin was tinted red.

Not in like a rash red color though. It was a redness that Kagome knew well. She had washed her skin raw.

Kikyo also looked really disheveled. Her hair looked tangled and greasy, her clothes looked wrinkled and a little ripped, and she even sported large black circles under her eyes that looked red and puffy from tears.

To even say it politely, she looked like shit.

Kagome felt herself staring at Kikyo as she walked up to her and sat down in the desk. She looked away and stared at the board for a while.

_: Kagome was standing in front of a mirror. _

_Her eyes were full of tears and she stared at her naked body._

_  
She felt filthy. _

_Grabbing the washcloth, she continued to try and clean herself, but no matter what, she could still feel his hands on her body. His breath still filled her nose. His hair was still wiping against her bare chest. _

_Wiping her skin harder and harder the freezing cold water she used numbed her senses a little._

_Her legs gave out beneath her and she sat on the floor. Putting her hands over her face she started sobbing, her body shaking with every movement._

_How could he have done this to her?_

..._Akira... :_

She felt a warm hand go around her wrist, and snapped out of her little trance.

Looking over, she saw Inuyasha staring at her with a dim look of concern on his features. 'Are you ok?' he mouthed, not wanting the teacher to scream and hiss again. Kagome forced a smile and winked.

"O' Course." She said.

"HIGURASHIIIIII!" The teacher screamed, glaring up at them.

XXX

Next Chapter: Mistakes we Make


	4. Chapter Four: Mistakes we Make

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **I guess they really don't sell everything on E-bay... You can buy Russian Brides, Weed, and even a FLCL action figure, but no Inuyasha? Life is way cruel.

Chapter Four: _Mistakes We Make_

XXX

The day after Kagome's scary little flashback, she found herself in Saturday detention curtsey of their beloved History teacher. Apparently, after warning them for talking, they were not allowed to sing to each other either.

Damn.

The only thing that didn't suck as bad though, was the fact that Sango and Miroku, (Along with Kikyo) had been forced to join them. Kagome and Sango would be there for the next 4 Saturdays, Miroku and Kikyo for the next 2, and Inuyasha had the next 8 or so.

He had decided to pull a prank on the janitor involving an apple, lots of hairspray, duct tape, and a cherry-flavored condom.  
  
The janitor would be out of rehab in about 4 weeks.

Unfortunately for the _poor, defenseless_ teacher that had to watch over them one Saturday, this was going to be the longest fucking day of her life.

They were all currently sitting at a table in the library. Moping around was deemed the proper mood, and they were tired as hell.

But then again, after Kagome punched Kikyo, Sango jumped up and down on her ribs, Miroku body slammed her against a wall, and Inuyasha gawked on her face, three of the four guessed that they had sort of deserved it.

Kikyo of course, had only slapped Sango and did not feel she was supposed to be there. Neither did Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't fucking deserve to be here!" Inuyasha yelled at the librarian, (Mrs. Anyo) as he grinded his teeth and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"YOU SPIT ON ME!" Kikyo screeched, making everyone shutter at the loud pitch so early in the morning.  
  
"Only because you where being a bitch to Kagome!"  
  
"She punched me!"  
  
"Only because you slapped Miroku." Kagome put in.  
  
"Miroku body slammed me against a locker!"  
  
"Only because you slapped my poor defenseless little Sango." Miroku added.  
  
"SHE JUMPED ON MY RIBS!!" Kikyo exploded.  
  
"Only because you where being a bitch to Kagome."  
  
Mrs. Anyo was already on the verge of crying. She was praying to anyone that would listen that this day would be over and she would escape with all of her limbs.   
  
"STUDENTS!" Mrs. Anyo practically screamed, gaining the attention of the 5 aptly named 'students.' "Today you will remain in this room. You can read, talk, and do as you wish, but NO fighting, and NO leaving this room!"  
  
"This is the fucking breakfast club all over again isn't it?" Kagome put in, making Sango laugh. Mrs. Anyo sighed deeply. "I will be in the other room, and if I here ANY noise beyond quite talk, you will be here for the next THREE Saturdays. Um, after you serve the next 4 to 12."

"Damn," Miroku said, smirking, "I guess that will stop us!"

Mrs. Anyo gave another deep, dramatic sigh and turned around walking away. Before she left the room, though she turned around and gave them a wary look.

"Please don't kill anyone and blow up anything..." She stated, looking like she actually believed they would do such thing... Which they were already planning in Miroku's little black-notebook that he had entitled, _"How to take over the world if 12 easy steps."_

"Damn." They all replied in unison, besides Kikyo who was glaring at some random book looking rather pissed of at the world.

"I'm tired." Miroku then stated, stretching out his arms and yawing. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha also yawned. Sango looked a little indifferent. She walked over to a bookshelf and soon disappeared.  
  
"Well, there's nothing YOU can do about it is there?" Kikyo stated back, a bit crabby at her lack of sleep. She was a little surprised though as Sango came back carrying two huge sleeping bags. One was a dark green color and one was a bright pink hue.

Kagome then went to the same spot that Sango had disappeared to and towed four soft pillows back plus a brown teddy-bear with pink ears and blue eyes.

Miroku grabbed the teddy bear from Kagome's grasp and hugged it, nuzzling into its fuzzy nose. "My teddy-weddy, Bam Margera!!" He purred. ()

Kikyo had her mouth gaped open a little as she watched enviously as they started to spread out the sleeping bags and pillows.

"No way!!" She cried, "If you don't share, I'll- I'll, um, tell Mrs. Anyo!!" She knew she sounded like a 5-year-old, but she was really too tired and bummed that she had not though of bringing sleeping bags to care.  
  
Kagome spread her pink sleeping bag and got in, putting the pillow down to were her head would soon go. To Kikyo's dismay, Inuyasha got into Kagome's sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango soon followed the example.

Kagome watched as Kikyo stared at them. She had envy in her eyes and she could tell that Kikyo had probably not gotten a lot of sleep the night before. Kikyo didn't look as bad as the day before, but large black circles were still visible under her eyes. She felt more regret weld up in her chest as tears started to form in Kikyo's eyes when Inuyasha had cuddled into her sleeping bag with her.

'Why the hell am I being all soft? Shouldn't I hate this stupid bitch??'

Kagome sighed. 'But I don't hate Kikyo though, and that's a big problem considering Inuyasha wants to see her burn in hell!'

Inuyasha pulled her tightly against her chest and muttered a small, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "G'night Kag-Chan, my lover." Kagome closed her eyes and pretended that she didn't care that Kikyo was on the verge of tears."Yah..." She muttered a bid sadly, "Goodnight."

Kikyo had suddenly lost all traces of crying though, and she had anger and hatred rid in her eyes. "I will do something bad to you if you sleep in here!" She seethed, sounding a bit pathetic but she really couldn't help it.

Miroku snickered, and Kagome looked over at Sango. She could tell that Sango felt a bit bad for Kikyo as well. "What will you do to us, Kinky-yo!!?" Miroku snorted.

Inuyasha laughed. "Kinky-yo!! I have to write that one down!!"

Kagome nodded dully, again acting as though she was indifferent.

Kikyo started to sniff a little bit. "Mrs. Anyo!!!" She then called out, her voice making Inuyasha shudder.  
  
"What is it Kikyo?!" Mrs. Anyo yelled, hurrying into the room prepared for the worst. But instead of finding the burning books in a corner like she thought they would do, she found the four troublemaker on the floor... in sleeping bags... causing no trouble!

She sighed in relief. "What is it Kikyo?" She asked again in a normal voice. Kikyo look surprised, she stood up from her previous position on her chair and took a step forward. . "Doesn't it bother you that they are going to sleep through their punishment?"

"Nope!" Mrs. Anyo said happily, making all of them flat out stare at her in shock. They had expected her to blow up or something and punish them.

"They aren't fighting, killing people, setting fires, or blowing things up!! They are being nice and quiet..." She got twinkles in her eyes and looked like she just had an epiphany. "Keep up the good work!!" She called, running back out of the room and hoping she didn't miss any of her soap opera.

"But-" Kikyo started, then stopped. She sat back on her chair and stared at her hands.

Inuyasha chuckled and called out mockingly, "Sucks to be you, Kikyo-yo!" Inuyasha then kissed Kagome's head, and resumed a comfortable position.  
  
They all fell fast asleep within minutes, leaving Kikyo pretty fucking pissed and a little depressed. She had seen the way that Kagome had looked at her.

With pity.Her eyes narrowed. She didn't want anyone's pity. She didn't need it! Getting up she stalked over to the drinking fountain. She had noticed when she had walked in that three ice-cream buckets had been neatly placed on the floor next to it.

She slowly started to fill them up and about a half and hour later, she was standing over them with a look of pain on her features.  
  
_"I don't need anyone's pity..."_ She stated, before pouring the water over their sleeping forms.  
  
XXX  
  
-Half and hour later-  
  
"STUDENTS!" Ms. Kidioshi boomed, her face turning beet red.

"YOU BROKE 2 OF HER RIBS!"  
  
They were in a large office, each sitting on a chair in front of a very flushed Ms. Kidioshi. Inuyasha stood up, his face a little red as well. His hair still looked damp and his clothes were wrinkled. "SHE POURED WATER ON US!"  
  
Ms. Kidioshi sat up in her large leather chair. It groaned slightly, like all dead animals should.

"The whore got what she deserved!" Kagome reasoned all sympathy for Kikyo momentarily gone by the fact that she was fucking cold as hell. "We were just sleeping, minding our own business, and she pours water on us!! What the hell?!"  
  
"You are not supposed to SLEEP during Saturday detentions! You're supposed to be punished!! Hello!! Purpose of all Saturday detention!! Lack of sleep equal punishment!!" Ms. Kidioshi called, moving her hands around franticly.  
  
"Mrs. Anyo didn't seem to have a problem with it." Sango said, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. She failed miserably, and barely suppressed loud giggles.  
  
"You broke 2 of Miss Kikyo's ribs, her nose, and somehow, _somehow_, managed to break her middle TOE!!"

Miroku snorted at this.  
  
"I didn't mean to BREAK it! Just dislocate it or something."  
  
Ms. Kidioshi rubbed her temples as she leaned back in her chair. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat and said, "You four will remain in your dorm until we decide your punishment. If you leave, I swear to god, I will make sure the last years you spend at this boarding school will be the worst of you LIVES!"

The four students looked at each other, sighed, and stood up.  
  
"Like we even believe in god." Miroku called at her, right before they left the office.

Ms. Kidioshi glared at the now closed door. Damn them. Those four always seemed to give her newly sprouting grey hairs. And they had gotten even worse since that Higurashi girl had come.

Standing up she walked over to the large file cabinet in the corner. Taking the key that was on a string around her neck, she opened it and took out four large file folders.

She sat back down at her desk and went though the information again. Yes, things had defiantly gotten worse since Kagome arrived,

"But she has reason to be the way she is..." Ms. Kidioshi told herself in a bit of a sad tone.

Her eyes ran over what was recorded of Kagome's past. Drug Rehab, Suicide Rehab, Abuse Rehab, Anorexia Nervosa Rehab... it seemed the girl had spent almost her entire life in a rehab center or being beaten to a pulp by her newest boyfriend. Her eyes came over the last page, and she felt herself go ridged.

Sighing, Ms. Kidioshi closed the file folder and laid her head on her desk.

"How could a father do that to his 5 year old?" She asked, before closing her eyes and deciding a small nap was in order.

XXX  
  
As they walked back to their room, Miroku had suggested they go visit Kikyo in the Hospital Wing of the school, but even Inuyasha had rejected the idea.

When they got to the room, they all went and sat on the couch. Kagome popped in a DVD, (_Little Nicky_). They all sat, watching the screen for a while, but Kagome knew none of them were really paying attention to the movie.  
  
They were all too encased in their own thoughts.

Sango had finally gotten up with Miroku a little bit later and told them they were each going to bed.

Kagome grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. "Do you regret hurting Kikyo that bad?" Kagome murmured, looking over at him.

He sighed, and nodded. "I felt pretty bad when she started crying. I was surprise she had lasted that long, though. Almost like she was used to it or something..."

Kagome nodded.

"Do you remember yesterday, when she had walked into class looking like shit? How she had black circles under her eyes and bruises on her arms, her skin was completely red and her hair was all fucked up... I kind of think I know what's going on..." Kagome told him really softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked over at her.

"How?" He asked, bewildered.

Kagome's eyes darkened and she lowered her head. Her bangs covered her face and she was staring at her arms. Rubbing her right hand over her left arm, she shivered and felt a solitary tear role down her cheek.

"Because it happened to me as well." She whispered, "And I was just the same way Kikyo is right now. She looks so lost and confused."

Inuyasha felt his palms tighten.

"She had to wash herself raw... but the impurity won't ever go away. You can never forget those mistakes that you have made..."

XXX  
  
Next Chapter: Belonging Somewhere


	5. Chapter Five: Belonging Somewhere

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **(Insert a Chibi-Miroku yelling, 'We don't believe in disclaimers!')

Chapter Five: _Belonging Somewhere_

XXX

"This is so fucking boring." Sango bit out, her voice laced with quiet anger. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, soda can in her left and hand, and with her right she was flipping through channels lazily. 

"Tell me about it." Miroku replied. He was sitting in the telephone booth that their little pad aptly had, with a bottle of Mikes Hard Lemonade.

Ironically enough, they had only been under this little 'house arrest' for about 2 hours. They had already tried to escape about 4 times, so the Ms. Kidioshi had camera's temporarily placed in the living room and bedrooms.

This sucked because now they couldn't even get stoned without someone finding out and bitching like no tomorrow.

Inuyasha was sitting over on the couch, lying backwards, with Kagome lying on top of him. They had collapsed in pure boredom after attempting to light pieces of paper on fire and stick them in Miroku's shirt.

"Yo, Sango." Kagome said, yawing slightly. "Cha?"

"Tell me AGAIN why we are under house arrest?"

"Because that bitchy chick in the office doesn't like us anymore."

"When did she stop liking US! What's not to like!" Kagome scoffed.

"Maybe because we died her hair bright green while she was sleeping and ripped all the security cameras from the walls in the hallway."

"No." Miroku said, after another gulp of his beer. "She wasn't as amused as we where when we did that whole ordeal with the Pink Elephant stuffed animal, Dildo, CD with the Milkshake song, and the plastic picture of Michel Jackson."

Inuyasha laughed. "But that was classic." After a moment, they all sighed in unison, they were all planning routes for escape.

Inuyasha suggested that they pull the fire alarm, but Kagome pointed out that everyone would know it was them cause of the camera's, and they would have a fucking hefty fine.

"Let's just fucking walk out and run through the town covered in mud." Miroku suggested, but then ruined it by then saying, "Naked!"

Sango got up and trudged over to where he was sitting. She slapped him across the face, before turning around and trudging back to her original spot. "Well that was pointless." Miroku growled, rubbing his cheek. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I need a smoke!" She cried.

"Fuck! You have some smokes and you've been holding out!" Inuyasha practically screamed at her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I wish." She whimpered. 

A moment later a sound of someone knocking on the door came to their ears.

"What do you want!" Sango screamed. The door opened and they half expected a big buff looking prison guard with a large gun and handcuffs to come in and drag them off to prison. Instead a boy with flowing silver hair, (Just like Inuyasha's) and amber eyes came in. He looked really buff, but had no gun.

"You!" Inuyasha bit, sitting up and making Kagome roll off of him. Kagome looked at him in annoyance for a moment.

"Hello little brother." The boy said back, but with a calm expression. He looked down at Inuyasha with a mocking expression that clearly said, 'I'm so much better then you.'

"_Little brother_!" Kagome cried out, looking between the two. "I don't know what I find more shocking, Inuyasha being called 'little' or the whole brother thing!"

"Were only Half." Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you ashamed of your heritage?" Sesshoumaru asked, frowning and giving a fake sad face. There was a bit of humor in his cold eyes, but it was only a flash. 

"FUCK OFF SESSHOUMARU!"

"Language, language." Sesshoumaru clucked his tongue.

There was another quick knock on the door, and a new voice entered the room.

"Hey Sango! I finished that CD you borrowed me..." 

It was a girl. She had flowing brown hair that went to her hips, and she was wearing an Invader Zim GIR shirt with a blue jean skirt. She had a small ponytail on the side of her head that was held up with two red balls. A small star clip was on the other side of her head, holding back her bangs. She didn't wear that much jewelry though.

"Hey Rin." Sango said, smiling and jumping off of the counter.

Rin had just moved to the boarding school the week before. She was an unusual case. Her parents died in a robbery, and she was sent there because she had no where else to go. She had made friends with Sango and Kagome quick, but this was the first time she had ever been in their apartment.

"Nice Pad." Rin commented, and then noticed two boys who looked strikingly similar.

"Anata no namae wa han desu ka?" Miroku asked as he too got out of the phone booth and trudged over.

"I'm Rin." Rin said pleasantly bowing slightly, but before she could say anything else, Miroku was already on his knees, already telling her how lovely he thought she was.

"... ne watashi no ko o unde kudsai?" He suddenly asked. Rin stared down at him, her face turning red.

"B-but we just met!" She cried, earning a kick from Sango that sent him flying. 

"Don't mind him." Sango said absent-mindedly acting as though she was indifferent to her violent behavior, which she was.

"Who are you three?" Rin asked, still blushing a little but now motioning towards the boys.

"The Perverts name is Miroku, The cuter boy with silver hair is Inuyasha and, well, I really didn't catch his name..." Kagome said, as she looked curiously at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha saw his brother raise an eyebrow and give Kagome a quick look-up, and he started to growl. Kagome looked over at him and smiled, making his cheeks tint a little.

Grabbing his hand she giggled. Inuyasha just turned his head away. 

"Feh."

Rin giggled at the pure kawaii-ness of that whole little confrontation, but looked at Sesshoumaru. He was very attractive. Sesshoumaru gazed back at her and bowed his head slightly.

"My names Sesshoumaru. I am related to this pathetic human." he told her, and then glanced back at Kagome.

Rin giggled. "But aren't you a human as well, Sesshoumaru-san?" She asked, and he smiled awkwardly. Rin suddenly looked over at Inuyasha. "Oh yes, the other reason why I am here is because Ms. Kidioshi told me to tell you that she has other things to do than 'watch you punk ass kids all day' so your free from lock down!" 

Sango smiled, and pulled her hands in the air. "Freedom! Kanpai!" She cried, making both Kagome and Miroku laugh. Inuyasha was still staring at Sesshoumaru with venom in his eyes.

"Get out of my fucking pad, you fucking cunt!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

"Now, now, now, to use suck fowl language in front of girls is low even for your standers." Sesshoumaru said, in a bit of a mono-tone voice. He glanced back at Rin who was still looking at him. "Good day." He said, before turning and leaving.

"He is really HOT!" Rin said, the moment he was out of earshot and the door was closed. Sango gave a slight sweat drop. "What's he in for?" Kagome asked.

"He came in a year before me, and should be leaving next year. Thank god. (Insert little Miroku saying 'we don't believe in god!') He was found junking cars." Inuyasha explained.

"How was he found?" Rin asked.

"Ankle bracelet."

Miroku groaned, causing everyone to look at him. "I know what those are, they SUCK! I had to wear one for a year."

"Hey Miroku, what are you in here for anyways? I never caught that." Kagome suddenly asked, pulling her hand away from Inuyasah's and walking over to stand by Rin. Inuyasha pouted at this for a moment, but looked at Miroku and smirked.

"Yes, o mighty Miroku. I seem to be the only one who knows." He said.

"Ya!" Sango chided. "I don't even know what you're in here for."

Miroku stared at the ground for a couple moments, his face a little sad. He then mumbled something incoherent. "What?" Sango asked, now staring at him with worry.

"I was accused for attempted rape." He muttered, frowning deeply. Rin's eyes widened, not to mention Kagome's. But Inuyasha just looked at him with sympathy. "Cha... my man Miroku doesn't even belong here."

Sango really didn't hear what Inuyasha had said though, because she was in shock really. Kagome knew that Sango had 'thing' for Miroku, and she wondered what bullshit thoughts where going through her head.

"What do you mean 'doesn't even belong here?'" Kagome repeated a little louder than usual, trying to get Sango out of her reverie. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and started to open his mouth, but was cut off by Miroku's voice.

"I may grope at women, and flock over them a little bit, but I would **never** violate a woman without her permission." He said, his tone in complete seriousness. Sango gave a small sigh of relief and stepped over to hug him.

For once Miroku hugged her back and did if perfectly, no groping at all. Kagome knew that Sango must be in a great amount of relief if she did that though. "Gods, we all have gone fucking soft, haven't we?" Kagome said, in disgust.

"You guys are lucky.." Rin whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you all have someone! Kagome, you have Inuyasha for a kareshi and Sango, you've got Miroku..."

"But were not---" Sango and Kagome both started, but decided not to finish. "Who do you want to be with?" She said, instead. Rin blushed a bit.

"Sesshoumaru looks nice."

Then a very uncomfortable silence ensued.

Inuyasha broke it though. "Your not fucking serious, right?"

Sesshoumaru is an ass whole!" Sango cried, looking at Rin. Rin just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Kagome sighed, and felt a bit sorry for Rin. Maybe she would regret this later but-

"Rin, I'm going to set you up with Sesshoumaru!"

"WHAT!" They all screamed, in unison.

Rin looked at Kagome with big eyes, then ran to her and gave her a crushing hug. "Arigato! Arigato! ARIGATO!" she screeched.

"You have to be fucking joking me!" was all that Inuyasha could say

XXX

**Kagome POV**

So, I decided to take the challenge and set Rin and Sesshoumaru up. This might be a heavy task, but hell, I've drank a whole fucking thing off blueberry vodka and not gotten to drunk. I knew Yasha would be pissed, but I think he's taking it pretty well.

XXXX

**Inuyasha POV**

What the fuck was she thinking! My brother and that fucking chick Rin! Kami! Now I will have to see Sesshoumaru more often! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I'M GOING TO KILL HER!_ Slit her throat! Do an Ed Gein on her sorry ass! SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!


	6. Chapter Six: Vague Details

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, do you?Chapter Six: _Vague Details_

XXX

Kagome glared at the back of her History teachers head. What did he have against them anyways? First making them go to Saturday detention, then making them sit there and listen to him drone on about the whole Sengoku-thingy?  
  
Mr. Moriyama had some serious issues.

Kagome felt herself lean forward on her desk as her eyelids drooped. It was sticky hot in the classroom, mostly because their teacher had some problems with using an air conditioner. It didn't help that Kagome was wearing her itchy wool sweatshirt and tilt jeans. She was sweating away. Inuyasha, who was wearing all black again that day, was in no better position. Nor was anyone else in their isle. Or class.

They were all reeeeally hot, and reeeeally tired.

"And so legends about demons killing humans for the fun of it became a big source of entertainment and-"  
  
There was a knock on the door.

Mr. Moriyama growled slightly but yelled that they could come in. He seemed not to notice that he was boring his students to an early grave and he had yet to break a sweat from the humidity. He was Hawaiian though, so Kagome guessed that it took him a lot to get sweaty.

The door slid open and yet again Kikyo came trudging into the class, looking like shit. She was wearing a long sleeved Pink billabong shirt and a green old navy skirt. Her skin was yet again pale and red looking, with large black circles under her already puffy eyes and her hair look snarled. Not only did she have many little bruises on her face, but Kagome noticed that she also had a black eye.

She was positive that neither she nor her friends have given it to her though."Is this going to be a regular thing, Miss Kikyo?" Mr. Moriyama asked, annoyed. Kikyo gave a forced smirk though her eyes looked dead.

"I haven't decided yet."

She walked up to her seat next to Kagome and gave Kagome a wary look. Kagome looked at her and her eyes silently told Kikyo that she was really remorseful for her actions.

As Mr. Moriyama started to lecture again, yet another knock came from the door. With the vain in his forehead closed to popping from anger, he practically screamed, "Come in!!!"

Rin's face appeared from the door, and she looked a little afraid of him. She had every right to be of course.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

Rin stepped in and looked really awkward. "I'm the new student here. My name is Rin." She squeaked, looking a lot more terrified than she had the other day.Mr. Moriyama's eyes narrowed. 'Great' he thought, 'More damn students. Just what I need.'"Sit next to in the empty desk over there!" he barked, pointing to the desk next to Kikyo. Kagome waved slightly as Rin bounced up the stairs and sat down. Mr. Moriyama wasted no time and quickly returned to talking about the past.

By the end of class, only two people had fainted due to the intense heat, and 25 our of the remaining 26 people in the class had fallen asleep.  
  
Right after the bell rang; Mr. Moriyama turned around and saw this. His eyebrow twitched. He decided to walk out of class without waking any of them up.

It was there faults after all. (What a great teacher, ne?)

Rin being the only one who had stayed awake through class woke up Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and left everyone else there to rot.

XXXAbout an hour after class ended, Kagome walked next to Rin as they headed towards Kagome's room. Kagome yawned slightly. Rin and Kagome walked in the front well Inu-Tachi walked about 4 feet behind them.  
  
"So," Kagome started facing Rin, "How do you want me to help you?"

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Help with what?" She asked her voice innocent enough. Kagome sighed again and shook her head, slapping the back of Rin's own head playfully.

"With Sesshoumaru, baka!!"

Rin looked surprised as realization dawned, "oh!" She exclaimed then giggled. "Sorry, I had my mind on other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact that I would never want to be your enemy." Rin stated.

Kagome looked confused so she continued, "Kikyo looked really bad today. With her black eye and deadness... It was scary."

Kagome got a passive look on her face and gave a quick glance behind her to make sure Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku weren't listening. They were talking about how dumb Ms. Kidioshi was. Kagome then turned to Rin.

"Rin, I'm sort of worried about Kikyo." She stated quietly, "I _know_ that most of those bruises weren't caused by us. I have always felt sort of bad for Kikyo. Not really pity, more sympathy." Kagome's face turned from passive to forlorn. She looked like she was thinking about something horrible.

"I remember how people used to do the same things to me what I am doing to Kikyo."  
  
Rin's looked at her shoes, and felt the strange depth of her new friend's words. When Rin had first met Kagome, she had seemed happy-go-lucky in a sort of bad boy way. She was always smiling.

"So!" Rin said rather loudly to break the downcast little mood, "How do you propose getting me and Inu-Chan's brother together."  
  
They heard a choking sound and both turned around.  
  
"Why must everyone call me 'Inu-Chan'??! There's nothing Chan about me!!!" Inuyasha complained and unknowingly making Kagome smile again. Sango and Miroku both smiled before cooing, _"Inuuuuu-no-Nii-Chaaaaan!!"_

Kagome laughed again before turning to Sango.

"Hey Sango, for this little problem, I think we should turn to the best person for he solution!"  
  
Sango's face lit up and she got an evil twinkle in her eyes. "You mean..." She started, looking at Rin. Rin gulped.  
  
"Mmmhmm!" Kagome slapped Rin's back.

"**Nona Hasuhita**!!" They both cried.

XXX

After Kagome and Sango had dressed up themselves for the visit to Nona's, they threw Rin on the bed and laughed like crazy-people as they dressed her up.

This process took only a little while and the results where awesome.

Kagome chose to wear a black and pink Volcom shirt with a green pair of Dickies army pants. She had chosen her large Tripp boots. She has also quickly put her hair into two pony-tails with skull bows. Her left arm had a Volcom wristband watch and a few studded bracelets. Her right wrist only had a pink ribbon with three charms, each representing one of her roommates.

Sango was wearing Kagome's mini-skirt. The same one that Kagome had worn when they first met them. She was wearing a old-navy black tank and had a few necklaces but no bracelets. A pair of black flip-flops completed the look and she had her hair up in its usual pony tail.

Sango and Kagome both 'glamorized' Rin as well.

Rin's brown hair was curled slightly, and was kept down for once. She was wearing a black dress that cutoff just above the bust. It tied around the neck and had little red stars over it. Kagome had put a small anklet on her left ankle and finished it off with a pair of Etines.

Kagome and Sango stood in front of Rin. Kagome sniffled a little and wiped a tear away. "She reminds me of a little me!!" She cried, walking over and hugging Rin.

"Miroku! Inuyasha!" Sango screamed towards the door, "Come 'ere!!"

A few moments later both were standing next to Sango nodding their approval. "Holy Elmo-Killing-Barney!" Inuyasha had cried, "She's sexy!!"

They left the room a little while later.

When they got to Nona's room, Nona wasn't there- but Sesshoumaru was. When he first saw Rin he had to blink a few times, ask what they needed, and size up Rin before letting them in. "Will Nona be back soon?" Sango asked as she sat on his couch. (All of there rooms pretty much look the same)  
  
"Pretty soon," Sesshoumaru replied, sitting on a stool at the kitchen.

"She had to go over and laugh at Kikyo. I heard you broke some of her ribs." He said, looking at them as if he was not amused. Well- Sesshoumaru always looked that way. Kagome and Rin walked over and sat next to Sango, well Inuyasha just lingered in the doorway.

Inuyasha was laughing silently at the picture of Nona seeing Kikyo, well Kagome just stared at her hands. She couldn't seem to get Kikyo's dead looking face out of her mind. Rin smiled sadly at Kagome well Sango giggled with Inuyasha. "Nona will be so proud!"  
  
As soon as those words left Sango's mouth, a girl with long brown hair came prancing in. She had blue-green eyes, and an adorable smile.

"Hey Nona!" Sango called.

Sango and Nona had been friends for about a year, meeting at this high-school party that they snuck to. They were a lot alike. Nona was wearing a pink shirt that said, 'somebody needs a hug' and blue jeans.  
  
She had a lot of pink eye shadow, and her hair besides being brown, had black, blue, and silver streaks in it.  
  
"Sango!" Nona asked, hugging her friend. "What'cha need?"  
  
"Oh! I just wanted to introduce you to my friends." Sango said, surprised that she had never introduced Kagome to Nona. "The one in the adorable black dress is Rin, and the one in the black drowning pool shirt is Kagome." (Nona and Kagome had never met before now.)  
  
Nona grinned at the name of Kagome. "The all famous Kagome. Heard you got the Math teacher with some prank that involved a candle, black nail polish, an ice cube, and band-aids."  
  
"That's Me!" Kagome said pointing her thumbs up and smiling. She didn't catch the slight glance that Inuyasha gave her off to her left.

"And Rin," Nona continued. "You're the brand new girl?" Rin nodded a bit, suddenly feeling rather shy.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Throw over a beer! You want some?" Nona said/asked. "Sure, we'll have some." Sango said, assuming they would all like some beer.  
  
"Um," Rin said, looking a bit uncomfortable. This earned Sesshoumaru's attention. "Can I just have soda?" She asked, adding a little "please." Sesshoumaru gave a sort of half smile. "Of course." He told her, and even Nona could hear from his tone that he was pleased.  
  
Rin got up and took the soda, blushing a bit. She also took the beers and tossed them over to the others. Rin then leaned against the counter that Sesshoumaru was sitting by. Inuyasha finally walked over and sat on the couch, by Kagome.

Sango and Nona chatted for a while well Kagome and Inuyasha drank their beers. Rin had just watched them, before Sesshoumaru spoke to her.

"Rin, that's your name right?" He asked and she nodded. "Hey Nona!" He then called out, "Why don't you invite them to your party?"

Nona got a huge smile on her face. "Ya!! I almost forgot!! I was going to tell ya later, Sango, but now's an ok time. I'm leaving in a month, you know, so I have decided to have final farewell party! Dedicated to me!!" Nona sniffled slightly.

Sango and Kagome both laughed at her antics. "I'd love to come!" Sango called, and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smiled and so did Miroku.

They all chatted happily for a while, well Rin got into her own conversation with Sesshoumaru.

"So, you going to be at the party tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Most likely." He replied, with a warmer tone.  
  
She smiled, "Good! Will you introduce me to people? I want to get to know as many people around here as I can!" She said.  
  
"Um, sure." He said, uncertain he wanted this nice girl tainted by the people of this place. He looked over at Rin, she was smiling. "Would you like to come with me then?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I'd love to!" Rin said her face a bit red.  
  
"IDIOT!!!" They suddenly heard Sango scream, and turned around at the site of her trying to rip out Inuyasha's hair. Kagome was trying to pull Sango off of him, and Nona was laughing. Miroku was just admiring Sango's boobs.

Rin laughed and spoke, "Inuyasha! Did you tell Sango-Chan that she was beautiful today, because if you didn't, right now would be a good time to start!"  
  
Inuyasha took her advice, and surprisingly, Sango let Inuyasha go with a smile. "I didn't know you cared!" Rin sweat-dropped as Kagome looked at her watch. "Hey Sango, we have to get back at our place and get ready." She said, poking Sango.  
  
"Hey Rin, because you so awesome at that kind of stuff, will you come help us pick out are clothes?!" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Um, sure?" Rin said, confused.  
  
"Good!" Sango said, grabbing Rin and pulling her out of the room, but not before she got to say, "See you tonight Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"See ya Nona," Kagome said as she walked out, trailing Inuyasha, who looked like he was not at all happy about having his hair ripped out of his head.

XXX

Next Chapter: Paranoia 


	7. Chapter Seven: Paranoia

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **(Nods) Yes, of course I own Inuyasha!! I also own Peru, The Pacific Ocean, Disney Land, and Wolfwood from Trigun!! (Giggles)

Chapter Seven: _Paranoia_

XXX

When Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Inuyasha got back to their room, Kagome and Sango flew to the bathroom, leaving a pissed Miroku, (He doesn't like to be ignored!) and an angry Inuyasha. (Who was still mad at Sango for pulling his hair.)  
  
Needless to say, Rin was a little nervous.

Even thought Kagome and Sango were already dressed and Rin was as well, both girls decided to go into the bathroom and re-do their makeup.

This left Rin alone in the main room. She sat on the couch for a while and listened to the sounds of Inuyasha yelling at Miroku, but soon got up and looked around. The whole TV area and stereo system was impressive.

It was complete with Xbox, PS2, plasma screen, DVD and Video cassette player, it was the works. It held a little dust and beer cans were littered all over the place, but it still looked at though they were rich.

Rin wondered how they had even gotten such an impressive system. When she had first arrived, her roommate was packing to leave. She was actually alone in her room for about three weeks until two new girls came and filled up the space. Her room didn't have anything impressive though.

It seemed that her and her roommates only were in the room to sleep. And piss. And shower. Sighing, Rin wished that she could move into this room with Kagome and Sango. It wasn't that Rin didn't get along with her roommates; it was just that they ignored her.

Rin could almost imagine the fun they would have...

Sighing, she continued walking around the room. She stood for a little while, staring at a small shelf that was hung between the TV and the telephone booth. It was an oak shelf that had a few minor dents. On top were 6 picture frames that varied in size and design.

They were all pictures of Yasha-tachie.

One was taken at the small river by the school. You could see Kagome's bare back facing towards Inuyasha's surprised face. She was flashing him. (Tehehe)

Another was a picture of all of them getting wasted. They were all saluting the camera with beer bottles in hand and ciggs in their mouths.

The rest were just group shots, pictures of Kagome sleeping well she clutched a pink teddy bear, a picture of Sango and Nona, one of Inuyasha in the shower were you could see his sexy ass, and the last one of Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku.  
  
They all looked so genuinely happy.

Rin felt herself smiling at the pictures, but could help but think of what Kagome had told her earlier.

_:: "I remember how people used to tease me and beat me up... Just as I am now doing to Kikyo..." ::  
_

XXX

Kagome closed one of her eyes and gently applied a light green blush to her lid. She could help but feel a little paranoid. Something told her this party was going to end up really bad, and that maybe it would be better for her to stay behind.

"Sango?" Kagome finally asked after she was finished with her makeup.

"Hnn?"

"I... Well, I have a bad feeling about this party." She finally admitted, twisting the bottom of her shirt around her index finger in a nervous motion.

Sango put her mascara down and looked at her. "Why?"

Kagome tried to laugh but it sounded forced. "I dunno. I sometimes get those weird feeling though, you know?"

Sango gave her a reassuring smile. She touched Kagome shoulder slightly. "Don't worry! You're just being paranoid!"

Kagome gave a genuine smile. "Thanks. Let's get Rin. HEY RIN!" She then called. A muffled, "ya?" came back to her earshot.

"Come in here!!"

Rin was in the bathroom a few moments later. "What?" She asked.

Sango smiled, "You ready to go?"

"Yep! You both look great too!! I bet Inuyasha and Miroku will love your outfits!" Rin said, her cheerfulness brightly raging.  
  
She was caught by surprise though when both Kagome and Sango blushed.   
  
"Hmm?" She questioned, getting Kagome to shake her head slightly.

Sango smiled, then called, "So Kagome, What do you think!?"  
  
Kagome grinned and started to dance around in a small circle. "I think its time to Party Hearty, Rock 'N' Roll"  
  
Sango started doing a little dance well saying, "Drink a 40 smoke a bowl"  
  
Kagome: "all you preps who think your cool,"  
  
Sango: "Don't mess with us cause STONERS RULE!!!"  
  
The both danced, and Rin grabbed her digital camera and took of picture of their antics. She smiled and started to cheer them on, well secretly hoping they would put the picture in a frame and place it on a little stand.  
  
"Let's Go!!" Sango called and they all ran out of the room.

Inuyasha and Miroku were both standing by the kitchen. They look delicious. Inuyasha was wearing a red hooters shirt that claimed, "If you can read this, the girl fell off my shoulder!" and a pair of khaki cutoff's. Inuyasha's hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
Miroku was wearing a light green shirt with the symbol for Slytherin from Harry Potter. He was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans that had a dragon under the butt. His hair was the same as always.

"Ready?" Rin asked them, and they both nodded.

"Bout time!!" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Have more patience, Inu-no-nii-Chan!"

Blushing a little, Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome. "Feh."

As they walked down to Nona's room, Kagome still had that little feeling that this party was going to end badly.  
  
_:: " Don't worry, you're just being paranoid!" ::_

Kagome bit her lip. 'I hope I am Sango...'

XXX

Next Chapter: Makeshift Wings 


	8. Chapter Eight: Makeshift Wings

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **As of now, I no longer own Peru. I sold it along with my Russian husband to a very rich man in China. I'm now aspiring to own the bands AFI and Scary Kids Scaring Kids...

Chapter Eight: _Makeshift Wings_

XXX

The first thing that came to Kagome's ears was the sound of the music.

It was loud, and the bass was on the loudest. They had a live band playing a few songs, but Kagome knew that they were probably just there to self-promote, and that different music would be played later.

The second thing was all the people. Probably the whole boarding school was there, and a few outsiders that had managed to sneak in. You could always tell them apart because their clothes looked pretty nice and they were mostly preps and jocks.  
  
The bar looked backed, bodies almost wall to wall, and the place distinctly smelled of body odor. It was rather gross. The band had already left the stage by now, and she saw the new DJ was a kid she knew, a boy named Arashi. He had a lip ring in his mouth, and a pin in his ear.  
  
He was wearing a black shirt and army shorts, and had a guitar strapped onto his back.

"That's Nona's boyfriend." She heard Sango say offhandedly when Nona walked up on the stage and kissed him.  
  
"They suite each other." Kagome replied, her voice almost to the point of yelling because of the music and talking.  
  
Rin walked in beside Kagome holding her camera tightly, but her eyes were shining with happiness. Scanning the room, she found Sesshoumaru. "I'll see you guys later!" She called, waving at Kagome and Sango.

Kagome watched as Rin ran over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting and started talking to him. She could see the blush on his face and smiled at Sango.

Sesshoumaru then grabbed Rin's small hand and led her over to the densely packed dance floor and started dancing with her. Both Sango and Kagome laughed at how funny they were dancing, probably purposely looking stupid as to break the ice.

They walked into the room a little farther and found an empty table. It had beer splashed all over it, but was suitable. Both Kagome and Inuyasha sat down but Sango still stood, and was now staring at Miroku.  
  
Sango lifted her hand up and slapped Miroku lightly. He got a confused look. "I didn't even grab you!" He said, looking a little miffed but was more surprised then confused when Sango starting giggling girlishly and told him, "You so cute when your angry!"

Miroku laughed and let Sango pull him away from Kagome and Inuyasha and towards the dance floor.  
  
"And there, off!" Inuyasha told her. "I bet you a pack of smokes that Miroku and Sango make out or have sex before the night is over." He huffed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sango has WAY more self-respect then that. You're on!" She yelled back to him, shaking his hand. She leaned back in her chair and was smiling at him when she saw Nona walk over to them and pitch a seat.

"Yo!" Nona called, smirking in that 'I'm-up-to-something' way.

She also looked pretty hot. She was wearing a hot pink tank with the words, "Damn I'm Good" and a pair of black Tripp blue jeans. She had on high heel see-through shoes that Kagome cringed just thinking about. Her hair had temporary pink dye in, which matched her tank. Kagome noticed that the only makeup she had on was lip gloss.

'Damn Nona and her perfect complexion.' Kagome though bitterly but said aloud, "Damn girl, there's a shit load of people here! How long you think the party's gunna last before it's closed down?"   
  
Nona gave a full smile. "Its gunna take quite a while I suppose. I drugged all of the staff!" They both laughed, and Inuyasha smirked. That was so Nona.

"Well, were going to have to dance later!" Nona called, standing up and stretching. "In the meantime, I have guest to attend to and preps to kick out!!"

Kagome laughed and watched as Nona walked over to a group of really sexy boys and started flirting shamelessly. Kagome figured that Nona wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend, though she was a girl who got bored easily, he seemed to have her totally whipped. Arashi and Nona went together like Steak and Ketchup.

Looking over at Inuyasha they shared a smile before they started playing some thumb wars. A little while later, Kagome was getting bored so she gulped and tried to clutch her pride.

"Wanna Dance, Inuyasha?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

Inuyasha smirked. "I was waiting for you to ask!"

They both stood up and walked over to the dance floor and pushed their way to the middle. People all around them were grinding and so forth. "I do believe that dancing is what people are supposed to do at parties." Inuyasha yelled in her ear.

"People have sex too!" Kagome yelled back.

"Touché."   
  
"Dance Now?"  
  
He whirled her around. "Hell Yes!!" He called, pulling her very close to him, as his favorite AFI song came on.  
  
_:: Of late it's harder just to go outside,  
  
To leave this deadspace with hatred so alive.  
  
Writhing of Sickness,  
  
Thrown into banality.  
  
Killed by the weakness,  
  
But forced to return,  
  
Turn it off. ::_  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started grinding and singing along. They had a hopeless infatuation with each other's bodies, and the dancing gave them a reason to explore them with their hands. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and felt a dying urge to kiss him, but held back.

_:: I watch the starts as they fall from the sky  
  
I held a fallen star  
  
And it wept for me.  
  
Dying,  
  
I feel the fallen stars encircle me now  
  
As they cry.  
  
Out there so quickly grows malignant tribes,  
  
Posthuman extinction excels unrecognized. ::_  
  
Sango was dancing with Miroku as well, very different from Kagome and Inuyasha, and Sango was giggling at the adorable site of Sesshoumaru and Rin dancing.  
  
The whole time they would not take their eyes off one another. They seemed too absorbed in catching each others moves. "Ah to be in love!" Sango had giggled, getting a slight stare from Miroku.  
  
"Aren't Inuyasha's brother and Rin perfect for each other?" She asked him. For some reason Miroku sighed heavily but responded, "Yep, sure."  
  
Sango ignored that, and was now screaming to the lyrics, but fell silent when Miroku would brush her cheek with his left hand. She had always known Miroku's violet eyes were beautiful, but after she got the time to stare deeply into them.  
  
She knew that they were mesmerizing.  
  
_:: Feeling surrounded,  
  
So bored with mortality  
  
I decay  
  
All of this hatred is sucking real.  
  
Turn it on  
  
It won't be all right despite what they say  
  
Just watch the stars tonight,  
  
As they disappear,  
  
Disintegrate. ::_

Kagome and Inuyasha were also staring at each other's eyes and Kagome was mesmerized with them too.

The way amber and gold twirled around in his orbs and the way his slits of black would follow hers everywhere. Kagome couldn't help but feel heat come to her cheeks.  
  
The music seemed to drown out, and all Kagome could hear were the final lines of the song.  
  
_:: And I disintegrate  
  
cause this hate is sucking real.  
  
And I hope to shade the world as stars go out  
  
And I disintegrate. ::  
_  
Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha, and was about to finally brush her lips with his when-  
  
"HEY PEOPLE!!" Nona's voice suddenly crowded the room.  
  
Kagome blushed even darker and pulled back. 'Does Nona know how to ruin the moment or what?!' Her mind yelled, furious with Nona and herself.Inuyasha on the other hand was smiling softly. He had wanted to make out with Kagome for a long time, but had always thought that she wouldn't have wanted to. Now he knew that she did and had the incentive to indicate later contact.  
  
"Hi-hi!" Nona spoke into the microphone clearly, "Um, I think its time for a slow song..." A few doubtful looks ensued, "Don't worry people!! It's not going to be some dumbass song by N'Sink (did I spell that right?) or the Backstreet Boys. Now, without further adieu I present to you..."  
  
The song hit up, and Kagome knew just what it was. My Immortal from _Evanescence_. Kagome felt her heart squeeze painfully and looked to the floor.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
"But it's a slow song!" Inuyasha persisted, but noted the way her eyes looked pained. Kagome gave him a pleading look, and he gave int.   
  
"All right." He watched as she pushed her way through the tons of horny teenagers who were now heavily making out. He felt himself inwardly sigh and push his way over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome felt her heart tighten again as she remembered how worried Inuyasha had just looked. Walking over to the bar, she sat on an old stool and summoned the waiter over.

"One mikes hard!" She told him, no longer needing to yell because the slow song had hushed everyone considerably.  
  
"Lemonade or Raspberry?" He asked her, staring at his hand. The waiter was currently cleaning out a cup with a dishrag.  
  
"Lemonade." She mumbled, spinning in her seat so she could see Inuyasha. She found him a moment later, talking to Miroku about something; well Sango was staring in disgust as two preps made out before her.

Kagome then glanced over to where she had last seen Rin and Sesshoumaru, and saw they were in the same spot as before. What surprised her though was that Sesshoumaru was holding Rin very close, and their lips seemed glued to one another's.  
  
Kagome then smiled to no one in particular and took a sip of the Mikes Hard that the waiter had set before her. Spinning again, Kagome put her chin in her palm and stared at the many bottles of alcohol that had been brought in just for this party.  
  
"Hey." Someone to her left drawled, and she looked over, her attention gained momentarily.

It was a male.

She sized him up for a moment. He was wearing black jeans with a dark gray turtleneck. He had long hair that was a color of dark brown. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"A dance." He told her, sitting on the empty stool next to her.  
  
"No." She told him, being blunt so she could get the point across. He smiled at this and Kagome noticed that there was a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

He stared at her for a moment as the slow song ended, greeting a booming punk rock song. Everyone starting cheering and screaming again and the disciple level went up thirty notches.

"You're going to come with me?" He told her not really asking. Kagome looked over at him and was about to tell him off when he grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her off her chair. His grip was now around her wrist, and was squeezing painfully.

Kagome cried out in pain, but no one heard her.

The mysterious man then took the liberty of dragging her out of the room in a harsh manor. When they reached the hall way, Kagome's heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She was absolutely terrified.

"What the hell do you want!?" She yelled, struggling as best she could, but his grip would only get tighter and tighter.  
  
The man finally turned around, and gave another wicked smile, "You." He purred.XXX

Inuyasha laughed slightly at the joke Miroku just told him. Sango had now taken her attention off of the horny preps and heard her laugh to. He looked over to the bar and noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

After his eyes trailed around the room for a second he asked, "Do you guys no where Kag-Chan is?"Sango looked around as well, but nodding 'no.'

Inuyasha's eyes now held worry. "She seemed really upset before, when the slow song came on..."

"Maybe she went back to the room?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha nodded, but still couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

XXX

Kagome fell to the floor with a loud thump.

The guy had taken her to a dark room and shoved her in, only to kick her stomach and force a knife on her throat.

"If you try and leave I will slit your throat." He had told her in that same disgusting tone as before.

Kagome's lungs were screaming for air and she panted. He had knocked the wind out of her when he had kicked her. Groaning slightly she looked up and around the room, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Kikyo's light blue eyes were staring into her own.

Kikyo was sitting on the floor, with a large slash mark on her left cheek. She was half naked and Kagome could see dry blood on the floor beside her. "K-kikyo..." Kagome managed out, still trying to breath.

Kikyo's eyes left her own and she got a forlorn look.

Kagome started searching the room for a way out a moment later. She stood up, ignoring the pain in her stomach and walked over to Kikyo. "Who is that guy?" She asked quietly.

"Naraku." Kikyo whispered back.

Kagome felt tears weld up in her eyes. Kikyo's voice had sound so pained... Kagome had a feeling that this Naraku person was probably going to rape her and try and slaughter her.  
  
Kagome started breathing heavily again and then noticed a window. She ran over to it and pushed it open. She knew that she was on the second floor though. Punching the screen out, she didn't dare call for help. That guy- Naraku- would be back for her in a moment.

Kagome felt her adrenalin pumping as she scurried over to Kikyo and hissed for her to get up.

"My arm is broken..." Kikyo told her.

Kagome stared and gulped. She grabbed Kikyo's good arm, and pulled her onto her own back. "Hand on to my neck." Kagome whispered, and Kikyo did as told.

Kagome then heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the door. She felt her as though stones had been crushed into her throat, and without a moment of hesitation, Kagome flung herself and Kikyo out of the second story window as the door just opened.

XXX

Next Chapter: Blue Eyes 


	9. Chapter Nine: Blue Eyes

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer:** Leave me aloooooooone!!

Chapter Nine: _Blue Eyes_

XXX

Kagome's feet pounded on the ground as she ran harder then she had ever ran before.

Kikyo was still clutching her back tightly but was unharmed except for her broken arm. Kagome had broken most of the fall... A sharp rose bush was what awaited them at the bottom. As she had scrambled up, she heard Naraku yell down at her, and knew he was running as fast as he could to get to the backyard before she told anyone. Kagome moaned in discomfort, but kept running anyway. She knew that there were thorns imbedded in her legs and arms, and that her cheek was bleeding, but she could never stop running. Never. 

Kikyo on the other hand was still in shock to the fact that Kagome Higurashi had saved her. The same Kagome Higurashi who had recently beat her up with the help of her friends after her brilliant idea to pour water on them in the library. Kikyo knew that they would be pissed, but she had been terrified that one of them would rape her like Naraku did.

They never did rape her, but she stayed as far away from Inuyasha and company more often than not. Kikyo's attention diverted to Kagome as she heard her moan under not only Kikyo's weight, but the fact that there were thorns embedded in her legs. 

As Kagome ran, Kikyo moved off her back and followed her.

Kagome seemed to be able to run faster with Kikyo off her back so they dashed quickly to the edges of the gates to the boarding school. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arm with her one good hand and pushed her behind the large bushes at the edge of the gates. Kagome was about to ask what Kikyo was doing, but she held her tongue.

Kagome soon saw a large rusty hole in the sharp black metal gates and crawled through after Kikyo. The hole was a tight fit, and Kagome was positive that Naraku would never be able to get though. He also couldn't climb over the gates due to the fact that there were not only black spikes, but barbed wire.

After they were on the highway next to the school, Kagome and Kikyo just kept running.

About ten minutes later, both collapsed at a small park a good mile away from the school. Kagome's throat burned for water and her lungs for air, plus her legs were bleeding heavily and stung so bad that tears stung her eyes. 

Kikyo wasn't in much better shape.  
  
She was clutching her arm and breathing heavily. After about two minutes of panting, Kagome asked in a breathy voice, "Do you think he'll come after us?"

Kikyo nodded, and sighed, falling onto her back with a large thump noise. Kagome soon followed the example and fell next to her.

XXX

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Nona, and her boyfriend Arashi were all sitting in the living room, each worried more about Kagome then the next.

Nona had told them she saw Kagome talking to some guy she didn't recognize, and turned away, then, only a minute later she had looked over to see Kagome was gone. Kagome had now been missing for over an hour.

Inuyasha was beside himself with worry. Did she run away? He doubted it. Had she been kidnapped, raped, or murdered? Those possibilities seemed more likely. 

"We should tell the school!" Rin insisted for the fourth time.

"No." Sesshoumaru told her, "If they found out not only about the party, but the fact that students were missing because off it, Nona and Arashi, not to mention Higurashi would be sent to the Nagami Boarding School..." Sesshoumaru trailed off and Rin noticed everyone in the room shudder slightly.

"Nagami?" She asked, innocently enough. 

"Shimotos is like paradise compared to Nagami." Miroku told her in a bitter voice. "Nagami is the place that you never come back from. You're never freed. It's pretty much jail, Rin. Only for the insane."  
  
Rin only understood a little of what he had told her, because she could tell half of his sentences were metaphors. A little poem popped into Rin's head that that moment.

"_Kagome, Kagome..."_ She whispered, as all eyes in the room fell on her.

"_Kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru? When does the bird inside the cage come out?"_ She then whispered.

"_Yoake to ban nii. At dawn and evening."_ Sesshoumaru whispered back, knowing the children's poem as well.

"_Tsuru to kame ga subbeta, ushirio no shoumen dare? Who is in the front of the back where the crane and the turtle slipped and fell? Kagome, Kagome."_ Rin whispered back, finally going silent.

Inuyasha felt his heart pound as he heard that poem, and suddenly had fire in his eyes. He stood up and stared at his companions and friends. (Plus brother of course.) "Let's go find Kagome." He said in a damn confident voice. 

XXX

"Why did you help me?" Kikyo asked, turning her head to look at Kagome.

Kagome looked over at her and gave a soft smile. "Did you expect me to just leave you there?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Kikyo nodded yes.

"You have reason too." Kagome then said, traces of physical and emotional pain just evident in her voice. "I've been such a fucking cruel bitch."  
  
Kikyo looked back up at the stars and said nothing.  
  
Neither of them knew what time it was, nor cared, but Kagome had guessed that it was somewhere around 5:50 AM. The sun would be rising soon and Kagome didn't want to miss it.

"I understand this situation more than you think." Kagome then said her voice low.  
  
"How?" Kikyo's voice sounded bluntly confused. Someone had abused Kagome as well? Strong and hellishly confident brooding Kagome Higurashi? As Kikyo expected though, Kagome said nothing.

Instead she sat up and looked towards the south.

Kikyo moved her eyes toward the south as well and saw something breathe taking. The park that they had collapsed on had been called, "Rising Sun Park" for a good reason. It was set on the top of a good sized hill, and overlooked the small town that Inuyasha and Kagome walked to together when they got sick of the boarding school.

The sun was peaking over the horizon, and the clouds were clearing.

"I want to help you Kikyo." Kagome told her, looking over. "But I can only help if you let me. I need you to trust me as hard as that may sound." 

Kikyo looked into her lap and gave a smallest smile as a small light of hope came upon her heart. Someone who wanted to help her... "I trust you." She whispered.

"KAGOME!!" A sudden loud yell from the street came and both looked over to see a bunch of people staring at them. Inuyasha was already running towards them faster than she thought was possible.

He fell to his knees in front of her. "Are you ok?!" He asked, staring at the large scar on her cheek and black eye. Her hair had pieces of grass in it and her face was dirty. He looked down and saw her party clothes were sweaty, smelly, cut up, and ruined. She had large cut marks up and down her arms and legs. Looking over he saw Kikyo was staring at him curiously. She had a large scar on her lower chin and had many more bruises more then Kagome. She was wearing a torn tank with a pair of blue surf shorts. Her hair was snarled and she was holding a limp arm. 

"What happened?" Miroku finally asked, as he jogged up to them. Sango ran up next.

"Nona, Arashi, Sesshoumaru, and Rin are all looking for you in the town! We have been so worried!! What the fuck happened girl!?" Sango screamed, panicking when she saw the blood and cuts. 

It wasn't Kagome who spoke though, it was Kikyo. "Kagome was kidnapped by my stalker." She whispered.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and he saw a bit of fear in his eyes. "We'll tell you everything when we get back, but I'm hungry as hell and need food and some serious band-aids!!" She whined, trying to lighting the mood.  
  
It didn't work very well, because Inuyasha's eyes got deeper in worry. He slowly picked her up into his arms, bridal style, and motioned to Miroku to carry Kikyo. Kikyo was staring at the ground, knowing Miroku would reject her again, and call her some hurtful name. 

She was more than shocked when he actually put his arms around her carefully, avoiding her broken arm and picking her up.  
  
As Sango called Nona and the other's to come back to the school and meet them in their room, Kagome felt herself dozing off in Inuyasha's arms...

::_Piercing Blue Eyes stared back at her._

_They always haunted her, even now._

_  
"Kagome!" The voice hissed, trying to capture her and tame her._

_  
She struggled against him. "NO! Stop!!" She cried._

_  
"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!"::_

Inuyasha watched the emotions play across his young friends face as she slept in his arms. He tried to walk at a steady pace as to not wake her, but now he wondered if sleep was what SHE wanted.

Her face was contorting with pain and she kept muttering, 'No!'

Silently he closed his eyes and a silent tear fell down his face and hit her nose, making no noise whatsoever. He wasn't sure what Kagome was going to say happened that night, but he expected for the worst.

_::Kagome, Kagome.  
  
When does the bird inside the cage come out?::_

****

XXXNext Chapter: How To Deal 


	10. Chapter Ten: How to Deal

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **Why would I be writing a FAN fiction if I was Rumiko?

Chapter Ten: _How to Deal_

XXX

Kagome tilted her head to the left to glance at Inuyasha.

His normally cocky and bright eyes were dark and full of worry. His eyebrows where scrunched together and that accompanied the deep frown on his lips. Everyone who had gone searching for Kagome was sitting in the main living room of Yasha-tachi's room.

The room felt so silent you could cut it with a knife.

Kikyo sat next to Kagome, staring at her cut and bruised hands. She had just finished telling everyone, including Nona, Arashi, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha the story of what happened to Kagome.

Both Sango's face, and Rin's, were pail. Nona looked like she was ready to slit someone's throat, and Arashi looked thoughtful. Miroku had a similar deep from to Inuyasha's, well Sesshoumaru looked to be only worried about how pail Rin was.

Kagome was almost about to stand up and walk out of the room, but she suddenly heard Sango clearing her throat. All eyes led to her, and Sango now looked like she was about to cry. A trait that really did not suit her at all.

"I'm sorry Kikyo." She told them, and was surprised to see not only Kikyo give her a gentle smile of thanks, but Kagome. Kagome's eyes told Sango that she was glad that Sango had ended that awkward silence.

"I'm glad that you don't dislike me as much, despite the circumstances." Kikyo's mellow voice told them, her eyes once again on her hands and dark with though.

A slight whimper came out of Rin and she quickly buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest to sob. Kagome felt such an urge to comfort her, but didn't have the heart to stand up. She didn't have the heart to comfort her because at that moment, the only thing she needed was to be comforted herself...

"How could anybody be so cruel!" Came out choked sobs. Sesshoumaru clutched her tighter to him, but did not shush her. He just patted her back. "Rin-Chan..." He whispered, "That guy, Naraku, probably had been abused to." Rin quieted down to hear what Sesshoumaru had to tell her. "Now that he is older, he feels the need to trap others... just as he was trapped. Give pain to others, probably worse than what he, himself received."

Kagome felt a ball in her throat and started trembling.

'Just the same as how I treated Kikyo...' She though, glancing at Kikyo. 'I was cruel to her, knowing it was the same was I was treated... First by that bastard father of mine, then by my classmates, then by Akira... over and over.'

A tear ran down her cheek but was left unnoticed. _'I'm the same as Naraku.'_

Not being able to sit there anymore, Kagome let out a choked sob of her own before standing up and flying to her room. She knew that all eyes were on her and remembered something that Akira had once told her...

'_Watch as all eyes go upon you, Kagome. They are judging you as you stand there, thinking to yourself 'I'll never be good enough for them. It's disgusting...'_

Slamming the door to her joint room with Sango, she felt as if she was plunging back into the darkness. Back into the world she lived in not only when she was a little girl, sobbing at the bruises her father gave, but as a teenager, whimpering at the bruises her boyfriend gave her.

XXX

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran to her room and slammed the door shut. He was already standing to go and comfort her but Kikyo's voice stopped him.

"don't." She told him softly, not looking at him. "Why not!" He snarled at her, his eyes narrow slits. 

"She's in chaos." Rin's voice came this time, a little hoarse from her recent crying. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Chaos?" Sango's voice echoed, a little confused. 

"She told me that she went through something similar to what happened to day. Only it was much worse. As we ran from those fucking rosebushes, her eyes were filled with not only hate, but fear. It didn't seem she was seeing Naraku when she ran, but someone else." Kikyo explained, licking her lips afterward.

"Kagome is having a mental breakdown..." Rin continued softly.

"She doesn't know how to handle something like this happening... again." Kikyo finished. Her and Rin looked at one another and smiled slightly. They both understood what Kagome was feeling because they had both been through it. Rin and Kikyo were more alike than Nona and Kagome.

"If I were you, I would leave Kagome alone for a while." Nona's voice came, making everyone look at her. She had been silent for most of the conversation. "Discussing thing's like your past can be so painful." Miroku and Sango nodded in unison as Inuyasha looked back towards Kagome's door. He remembered silently the conversation they had when Kikyo had walked into the class that day... 

_: "Do you remember yesterday, when she had walked into class looking like shit? How she had black circles under her eyes and bruises on her arms, her skin was completely red and her hair was all fucked up... I kind of think I know what's going on..." Kagome told him really softly._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked over at her._

_"How?" He asked, bewildered._

_Kagome's eyes darkened and she lowered her head. Her bangs covered her face and she was staring at her arms. Rubbing her right hand over her left arm, she shivered and felt a solitary tear role down her cheek._

_"Because it happened to me as well." She whispered, "And I was just the same way Kikyo is right now. She looks so lost and confused.":_

Inuyasha felt himself tremble, just as Kagome had. He wasn't afraid for her because she was his friend. He was terrified for her because he was beginning to thing she may be more than that.

XXX

**Kagome POV**

I open my eyes and am surprised to see my old room. No longer is it the cheerful painting Sango did of all of us together but dark gray walls. Posters and little indents on the walls are quite visible and in my memory I can still even see where certain stains on the ugly blue carpet were.

I look to the door and see two cruel and cold blue eyes staring at me. The bastard is leaning against my old dresser with it's broken lava lamp and old alarm clock. He is smiling at me, though I can see hate not only filling his eyes, but aura.

I feel my body move as if it is not my own, and I walk towards him. Suddenly, I'm not even in that body... I'm looking on as he takes my hand and kisses me.

"Watch out!" I try to yell, knowing what exactly happens next, and it does. He takes a knife out and pierces my right shoulder. I can see myself trying to scream but he covers my mouth.

Breathing on my face I can clearly smell the beer on his breath. I can still hear the words he whispers in my ear as he stabs me yet again.

"So you have been fucking around, have you slut."

I scream so loud and the door burst open. I look over and it is Inuyasha. He is glaring at Akira and trying to get to me. I see him grab me, and tears fill my eyes as he slaps me as well.

They both take turns kicking me... punching me... my body is so bruised, crushed with pain. I feel my clothes being peeled off just like that night... I can still feel Akira's hands touching my bare skin as he tries to force himself on me. I use all of my strength to hold him back, but he is so much stronger than me.

I grope my finger's around, trying to find something to hit him with. I grasp my old stereo, just as I did that night. I almost feel free, but in the same breath I was reached freedom, I was bound yet again. I feel another set of hands on me. Inuyasha's normally warm and loving amber eyes are staring at me with the same, maybe more hatred as Akira's used to.

_"Please don't..."_ I whisper.

He smiles at me darkly, before slapping me and forcing himself into me. I scream so loud... but nobody comes. He hurts so bad, pumping into me with forcefulness. I feel hot tears run down my cheeks and the faint smell of blood.

"_You fat bitch! Your so dumb! Crying over everything! No wonder your father fucking beat you before he left, and why your mother hates you. No wonder Akira beat you shitless! It's because you are getting what you fucking had coming! Your so pathetic, bastard child. You should have never been born!" _The only insults Akira used to give me are coming from my beloved Inuyasha's mouth.

My heart crushes. I have been rejected yet again by someone I love. I watch as Sango walks into the room her eyes wide and full of fear. A uninjured Akira pounces on top of her.

I see her screaming, screaming, screaming. I feel burning on my body. Akira is laughing, Inuyasha is scratching my flesh, and I hear him chanting "Fat, fat, fat..." in my ears.

Nobody saves me... nobody saves me...

XXX My eyes dart open and I pull my body up quickly. I look around and associate myself with my normal room in the boarding school. I can faintly hear Sango's snores from the best beside mine but I ignore them and put my head in my hands. 

Shutting my eyes tightly I try to rid the nightmare from my eyes.

I can't.

Getting up I walk out of the room and into the kitchen, filling a glass of water and drinking only a few sips before pouring it out. I feel my legs give under me and soon find I am on the kitchen floor.

I look at my wrists and see the scars that I used to give myself years back when my mother was yelling at me. It was so long ago and the scars are faded but they are still there.

I sit up and take one of the knives out of our little bowl that we keep them in. I stare at it and dully wonder if I will regret cutting myself later.

I don't follow my thoughts though and glide the blade and a swift, quick movement. I intertwine my thoughts with the pain, and over the course of the next 4 hours, I feel myself drift in and out of sleep.

At about 6:20 I get up, wipe off the knife and look out the window. The sun is coming over the hill that the boarding school is on, and I can see a few cars go up and down the highway. I put a dishrag over the cut, not really caring that it stars at the dip of my wrist and travels to my elbow. I take the knife with me to my room.

When I get to my room I walk over to my bed, hiding the knife under a stack of dirty clothes on my nightstand. I idly think that the sheets are cold again, but they soon warm up. I stay up long enough to tell Sango that I will be skipping classes. I know that she wont ask any questions. After all that business with Kikyo, I think Sango would be more shocked it I actually went to school. I hear her leave the room.

I am so tired, but terrified at the aspect of going to sleep. I know Inuyasha will come into the room in a little while, but for once I really don't want to see him. I don't want to see the pitied look in his beautiful eyes.

I don't want to have to look at him after that nightmare. When he does come in I tell him to please leave me alone. I tell him that we will talk after classes, and to please not worry.

I cut myself 7 more times before I finally drift off to sleep around noon, still hearing Kikyo's screams from the night before, and Dream-Inuyasha chanting;

"_Fat. Fat. Fat."_

XXX

Next Chapter: Cloud Watching


	11. Chapter Eleven: Cloud Watching

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I hate to admit it, I only own the story line... Inu-Yasha and his almighty sexiness doesn't belong to me. I'm merely a rabid fangirl.

Chapter Eleven: _Cloud Watching_

XXX

Rin stared at Kagome and felt worry grow within her.

Kagome was sitting on the grass looking like she hadn't slept in day. Large bags were under her eyes and her hair wasn't giving its usual radiance shine. Though the day was warmer than usual, Kagome sported a long sleeve black shirt with her usual Tripp plaid mini-skirt.

She was staring off to space with cold, distant eyes.

Not able to rid herself of the knot in her throat, Rin looked away and diverted her attention to the boys. They were all playing basketball in the courts next to the lunch grounds. Kikyo, Sango, Kagome, and Rin were sitting on the grass under an old tree. Sango and Kikyo were both eating small lunches, but Rin had not felt hungry and for some reason Kagome wasn't eating either.

Back on the basketball courts, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were playing against some local punks. One's name was Kouga who was in the boarding school for stealing cars. He had had a crush on Kagome since he first met her, and used his 'manliness' to get at her. Sort of. Getting at her meant belittling Inuyasha at every possible chance.

Kouga's friends, Jaken and Yuki were all standing there, each wearing white shirts and blue jeans. Sango had joked that they were probably trying to turn black or at least be like Eminem. Kagome had a pretty bad name for people like them. Wiggers. White Niggers. She never said it out loud though, cause she knew if any African's came around she'd feel really shitty.

Rin sighed as she watched Sesshoumaru take his shirt off. She felt her cheeks grow hotter and saw Kagome's attention had come to her. Kagome gave the small smirk that she was known for.  
  
"Is it too hot out, Rin-Chan? You're cheeks are burning!" She taunted in a friendly way. Sango giggled and soon joined in, making all of them laugh. Kikyo seemed to enjoy the conversation as well, because she put in some neutral comments.

"C'mon Rin! Go ask him for a make-out session! We all know he will do it!" Sango called. Kagome smiled a little brighter. Though she felt her smile was fake, she was grateful for the distraction that was given.

All through the day and night Kagome had been getting nightmares. She had barely even slept and when she was laying on her bed, awake, she would just cut herself and OD on painkillers. She had also stopped eating.

Her smile turned a little as she felt the irony inside. She had used painkillers to get rid of her mental pain, not physical. Sighing, she turned her attention over to the boys. They were running around and every so often Kouga would turn to her and wink, so Inuyasha would have to punch him.

She watched Inuyasha quietly for a while.

He was really sexy... Kagome had noticed how modest he was about it too. Most guys, if they were hot enough, flounced it off and made themselves really stuck up. But Inuyasha, he was a down-to-earth kind of guy. She felt herself warm up inside a little and felt a heat rise in her own cheeks when he removed his shirt.

His chest was perfectly toned, and didn't have any of that nasty hair. His muscles, though sweaty, were at their peaks and Kagome felt herself wished that he would just wrap his arms around her with those arms, and hold her till everything got better. She watched as he carelessly pushed his longer hair out of his face and put it in a hair-band.

Her little fantasy was quickly interrupted by the sounds of Rin laughing. Getting out of her reverie, she saw Rin, Sango, and Kikyo were laughing at her.

"You're blushin' Kag!" Sango called her face red from laughing.

Kagome gave them a mock glare but smiled nonetheless. "You people are so cold!" She shouted.

"Aw shucks, Kagome. We're hurt!" Kikyo said in her light-toned voice. Kagome gave a true smile. Even after Kikyo had gone through all that shit with Naraku, she was still able to smile and have a good time.

Kagome actually envied Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo seemed to be able to forgive and forget a lot better than Kagome could. The bruises on her face, arms, and pride were still very evident, and the cut along her flesh still stung to the touch, but the evil had ended for Kikyo in many ways. Naraku was still at large and probably plotting ways to get back at them, but Kikyo could still smile.

Kagome's felt her face lose the smile and turn emotionless once more. She knew in her heart that she would never be able to forget. Though the actions with Akira had long since passed, the raw pain was still fresh in her mind.

Rin stopped laughing and looked worried again. Kagome was glad that no pity was held in her eyes though- Pity was the last thing Kagome wanted from anybody.

"You OK, Kag?" She asked.

"I think I'm developing a crush on Inuyasha." Kagome told them truthfully. She looked at them for their reactions. Sango was just smiling like she had known that for forever, Rin was giggling like a child, and Kikyo looked just plain confused.

"I thought you and Inuyasha were dating though..." Kikyo told her making both Sango and Kagome laugh.

"We told you that to get YOU off of Inuyasha's case!" Sango told her, but it was a friendly comment. Kikyo didn't seem to mind. She just got a 'oh' expression on her face and gave an award winning grin.The rest smiled back.

Kagome felt her smile fade after a half-hour. The girls were talking about the recent gossip. Supposedly their math teacher was having an affair with their chemistry teacher. Something lame like that. Kagome felt herself rethinking, for the hundredth time in three days perhaps, the actions that happened on the night of Nona's party.

Putting her arms around her legs she went back to watching Inuyasha.

"Miss Higurashi!!" A voice suddenly called out though, and Kagome looked up to see Ms. Kidioshi walking towards her. She was wearing the same blue suite with librarian shoes and brown hair pulled up. She had a letter in her right hand.

"What up?" Kagome asked, trying to sound 'cool.' Both Rin and Sango laughed. Kikyo just tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"Besides the fact that you have been skipping classes all day, I received a letter today that was addressed to you." Ms. Kidioshi told her in her 'I'm-a-stern-person' voice. Kagome sighed.

"Letter? That's always good. Who did I murder this time?"

"How amusing you are." Ms. Kidioshi told her in a bone dry tone. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Damn funny, actually."

"Language, Miss Higurashi. Language."

"Yah, Yah. Lemme see the letter."

Ms. Kidioshi gave her a stern look but handed her the letter. She gave her a look that told her she better stay out of trouble, then turned around and walked back in the building. Both Rin and Sango were already on top of Kagome by the time she got in the building, trying to grab the letter.

"Get off of me!!" Kagome cried, holding the letter out of their reach.

"C'mon girls. It's Kagome's privacy." Kikyo told them in her calm, reasoning voice. Kagome smiled gratefully at her as both Sango and Rin sighed, pulling their limbs from Kagome's and sitting back away from her.

"Sorry Kikyo." They both said in unison.

Kagome smiled and looked down at the envelope. It was just a white one and had her name on the front in black ink. She sighed and turned it around. Taking her fingernail, she ripped it open and looked at the letter. It was a single piece of paper.

"_Kagome-"_ She read aloud,

_"I hope you are not making a complete ass out of yourself at that boarding school. I know you are probably causing more trouble than ever, but that's what you do, ne?_

_  
Anyway, I have some very sad news for you, and I hope your sitting down when you read this. Do you remember Miyuki? That girl who was dating Akira-baba right before you cut of Hojo's finger and got sent their? She committed suicide last week. When the did the autopsy it showed she had bruises all over her body, cuts everywhere, and was addicted to every drug you can think off._

_I went to the funeral yesterday, and Akira himself was there._

_  
He actually looked happy about her death that fuck-head. I know that you were really worried about Miyuki and all, so I decided to write you about it. Please take care of yourself, and write me bitch! Just cause you made all those friends out in juvy, don't mean your best friend back home isn't important!_

_Always with Love, Shippo (XOXO Biyatch)"_

Kagome's voice trailed away and she felt herself go numb. She was glad Shippo told her to sit down because it she had been standing, she would sure as hell collapsed. She almost started shaking and felt like crying. And she never cried.

"Who are those people?" She heard Sango say. Kagome almost didn't answer her, but decided to clue them in to her past a little bit.

"Akira was my boyfriend for a while." She whispered, her voice sounding very shaky. "He's the one who beat me just like Naraku beat Kikyo. He's the one who raped me, and tore my soul apart. He's the one that always haunting my sleep, and always telling me I'll never be good enough."

Her friends all went very ridged.

Kikyo's eyes grew dark again and both Sango and Rin had turned a pale shade. The sound of the oblivious boys screaming and the pounding of a basketball on blacktop was the only thing that was around them. An awkward silence filled the air.

Rin was trying her best to not think about it, well Sango was trying to imagine what something like that would have been like. Kikyo on the other hand was staring at Kagome.

Flashes of how she had saved her and the fear that had been in her eyes made her feel the urge to get up and hug Kagome with all her might. Knowing that pity was the last thing she needed was the thing that prevented her from doing that.

Kikyo had noticed a long time before that Kagome looked damn tired and uncomfortable. She figured that Kagome either wanted to hide her bruises or had harmed herself in some way because of the long sleeve shirt. She opted for the second option because she wore a skirt and they showed the many cuts that the rosebush had given her.

Looking away, she opted to stare at her hands.

"I don't know what its like to have something like that happen to me..." Rin whispered not crying, surprisingly enough. "But, Kagome, we want to you to know that we will always be by your side. No matter what."

"Hai." Kikyo told her, "Mamotte Ageru no Haji. I will protect you in any way that I can." Walking over, she grabbed Kagome's hand. Rin followed the suit and put her arms around Kagome's shoulders, and lastly Sango grabbed Kagome's other hand.

Looking up at the clear blue sky Kagome felt a bunch of emotions. She felt so much pain, but with that pain she felt the reassurance that she wasn't alone anymore. Things weren't like they used to be. She now had people who actually cared about her and would give a shit if she died.

With an empty smile, a tear rolled down her cheek and she sat with her friends and watched the clouds roll by.  
  
XXX

Next Chapter: Scars Don't Disappear


	12. Chapter Twelve: Scars Don't Disappear

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer:** What do you think, people who actually read and review this story... Should I own Inu-Yasha? If you want to see some Inuyasha and Kagome make-out action you probably would want that, but if you want to preserve the awsomeness in the story, I would say no.

Chapter Twelve: _Scar's Don't Disappear_

XXX

Warm water caked the mirror with a smoky residue. Taking a washcloth, Kagome whipped as much of the mist off that she could, but as she was rewarded with her own reflection, she could do nothing but stare in disgust.

Ever since she had gotten the not about Miyuki, she had barely said a word to anyone. Even after Inuyasha and Miroku had come back with them to the room, completely proud of themselves and rather snotty about beating Kouga's ass in at the basketball game, Kagome found her spirits where going to have trouble lifting this time.

She guessed that either Sango or Rin had warned the guys not to say anything, because they had yet to comment about her dismal appearance.

Focusing and blurring her vision, she felt her self reminisce slightly too when Inuyasha was running around without a shirt on. She could still see every slight curve of his smooth and firm stomach, every contracting muscles on his strong but so gentle arms... shaking her head slightly, she gently sighed.

She didn't deserve him.

Staring at her boring eyes with large black bags under them she forced her self to look away. As she look towards her hands she saw so many cuts, mostly all relatively new, and let her fingers glide across them. Some were self inflicted; some were from when she jumped out of Naraku's window. Sighing once more she walked over to the scale Sango bought long before Kagome had gotten there.

Dropping her towel, she hesitantly stepped on.

Large warm salt tears began to fall down her cheeks as she saw the meter dash from 104 to 112. Taking a gasp for air she stepped off and let herself fall to her knee's, clutching herself for support. What her dream-Akira and dream-Inuyasha had told her was true...

"Fat. Fat. Fat..." She whispered to herself. Looking up in the mirror, she groped around for the towel she had previously discarded and used it to wipe away her tears. Standing up, she took another large breath and hesitantly opened the door to both her and Sango's room.

Sango was leaning towards the back wall, staring intently at the mural of the group together. She had one of her art shirts on that had splatters of paint on it, and a bottle of red spray paint in her hand. Kagome stepped forward a little, and Sango turned around smiling.

"You like?" She asked.

Kagome felt a smile grace her lips. Just a little smile, but Sango didn't miss it. Sango had not only completed the Rin that she had been adding for a while, but she had also put a little Kikyo, smiling with a cigarette and a rose in her hand. Under the picture of Kagome (Inuyasha was placed right next to her), she had painted a little heart that had wings. The wings had little thorns on them, but it was a very urban design and damn pretty.

"Wow." She said, a bit miffed that her best friend could draw so damn well and she couldn't. Kagome's eyes went a little softer. "It's awesome, San-Chan."

"Arigato!" Sango cried, giggling like a school girl. When Kagome had come out of the bathroom looking like she was about to break, Sango had made herself extra happy so that she could try and cheer her best friend up.

Sango had been so worried about Kagome and had heard the sounds of Kagome's sobs in the bathroom. Even now she could see that Kagome's eyes were puffy red. Walking over to her half-naked friend, Sango gave Kagome her best smile, but knew that Kagome could see right through it.

Dropping the smile slightly, Sango let her head rest on Kagome's shoulder and grabbed her arm that was still moist from the shower.

"Kag, are you ok?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, but knew Sango couldn't see it so she added, "Yah, San. I'm fine."  
  
Sango tightened the grip on Kagome's arm and lifted it up. "Then what are these?" She asked, very softly.

Kagome looked at her own naked arm filled with her own self inflicted strawberry gashes. She felt her own eyes divert because of the shame she felt. She felt like a little child being berated by her mother because she stole candy from the store. She felt Sango drop her hand from her arm and give her a worried look.

"It helps take the edge off, you know." Kagome said, trying to explain, but knowing that she could never explain in words what it felt like.

Sango gave a soft nod.

"I've been worried about you, Kag. Everyone has. You've barley been eating and now you so thin, plus your doubling your usual amount of drugs, and now this... Kagome, you have to take better care of yourself."

Kagome felt angry at Sango for a moment. Who was she to tell Kagome how to live? Then, she let that anger dissipate as she saw the honest look in Sango's eyes. It was pure worry. Smiling, she reached her hand up and let the pad of her thumb rub under Sango's left eye. "You got some pain on you." She said, smiling.

Sango gave a little brighter smile and both girls hugged each other.

They heard a slight knock on the door and looked over to see Rin's face in the frame. Smiling slightly Rin cried out, "Oh my god! Sango, Kagome! Two females should not be doing _that!!!_"

They heard the sound of the sofa falling backwards and the cries of Miroku and Inuyasha screaming, "Huh! What position?!"

Rin entered the room, closed the door, and locked it before either male could get through. Both Sango and Kagome laughed out loud at this and Sango let Kagome go so she could get her clothing on.

As Kagome rummaged through her closet, both Sango and Rin sat on Kag's bed.

"Inuyasha really messed up. He looks like he hasn't slept in days." Rin said softly, knowing Kagome couldn't here them because Sango had turned on the CD player. The song "Whore" by Kitty smashed their ear drums.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, he is really fucked with worry because of this whole thing. He really cares a lot about Kagome. More than I've ever seen him care about someone."

"You think he loves her?"

"No doubt."

Kagome stepped in the room now wearing her black slipknot sweatshirt and a pair of tripp pants. She only had socks on at the moment and was currently throwing her hair into a loose ponytail. "We talking about bands? Personally, I think No Doubt really sucks!"

Both Rin and Sango laughed at Kagome's interpretation of their conversation. "Naw." Rin said, leaning back against the wall. Kagome noted how much she was starting to look like them. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie with a large slash in the front. To keep the slash semi-closed she had stuck a large safety pin through it. She was also wearing a pair of yellow DC's.

Sango leaned back next to her and lit a cigg. Rin looked over. "What kind is that?"  
  
"Newport."

"Yuck. I only smoke Turkish Royals or Marb Lights."

Kagome nodded. "Sango has always loved more of the Newport/Basic type smokes. She can even smoke straight camels if she wants to."

Rin got a look of disgust on her face. Sango glared at them. "Hey! Camels' give you big ass buzzes with only a couple drags! Leave me be!!" Both girls giggled and Kagome reached over for a smoke.

"Anyway," Rin said in a laid back tone, "Me and Sango were just talking, and we think you and Inuyasha should sneak out and see a movie."  
  
Sango nodded, liking the way Rin white-lied, "Yah, he had been really worried about you and I think it's high time you get your ass out of this place for the night."

Kagome smiled.

"That might not be so bad."

Sitting on the bed all three were startled by a sudden noise emitting from the bathroom. Looking over they saw that Miroku had fallen out of the door with Sesshoumaru and Arashi in tow. Arashi had a small hand-held camera in tow.

All the girls scowled and walked over."And what do you think YOUR doing?" Sango said, stepping on Miroku's hand. He gave a small whimper.

"Well, we heard there were naked lesbians!" Arashi cried, trying to smile and pose innocent.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You hallows a little crooked there, Arashi-san."He laughed nervously and Miroku and Sesshoumaru followed the suite. Kagome gave a small smile."Just wait until Nona finds out about this."  
  
Their smiles dropped.

XXX

Next Chapter: Action/Violence Genre


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Action or Violence Gen...

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **Reread chapters one through twelve you moron. You should get the idea eventually!

Chapter Thirteen: _Action/Violence Genre_

XXX

The sound of the loose change jingling in Inuyasha's pocket was the only noise either of them heard amongst the awkward silence.

Taking Sango's advice, Inuyasha and herself had decided to sneak out of the boarding school and go buy some movies.

Kagome had changed into a pair of black and red tripp pants with bondage straps. She was wearing a tight black shirt that had a picture of Foamy from www. Illwillpress. com on it. Her hair was still pulled up in a pony tail and it swung back and forth as she took a drag of her cigarette. Her eyebrow ring was pink and it matched her tongue and lip rings.

Inuyasha looked over at her and sighed. "Got a smoke?"

Kagome looked over at him. His long hair was pulled down over a black hoodie Sango had bought him last year for Christmas. He was wearing baggy black pants with lime green strips and black skater shoes. His normal fang earring was replaced by a pentagram one. His lip piercing was a small snake.

Pulling out a smoke she handed it to him with her lighter.

"How much could we scrounge up from the cheap asses?" She asked, taking a deep drag. He shrugged, cupping his hands so that it would light.

"Dunno. Enough to probably get two or three movies."

Kagome nodded. Looking around her it was really dark so Kagome figured it had to be 9 or 10pm. She was sure if some teacher came, Sango and Miroku would cover for them, and if they didn't believe Sango or Miroku, Rin would cover too.

No one would think that sweet, innocent Rin would lie. She watched as their steps started to go into unison. Over the bridge she could see the small movie shop. Throwing her smoke on the ground, Kagome gave a grin.

"Let's just get these movies and go, alright?" He said, knowing she was going try something stupid. She nodded. As they got to the movie place Inuyasha knew he couldn't believe Kagome, she was going to try something.

Damn her.

XXX

About 15 minuets later they walked out of the movie place him glaring at her. The grin on her face was a lot larger than before and the glare on his was as well.

"So when are you going to get your penis pierced?!" She asked rather loudly, for some reason she felt like tormenting Inuyasha. He flinched and gave a shiver.

"Haha." He said in dead sarcasm. "That was Miroku because he says it increases oral sex or whatever. Not me."

"So the big ol' doggy **is **afraid of something."

He was quiet for a moment, "You know what I'm afraid of," He stopped walking and grabbed her arm stopping her as well. They stood on the top of the bridge, the sound of people laughing off in the distance and the smell of water in the air.

All the humor from before had dissipated and now everything was really serious.

"What are you afraid of?"

Kagome looked into his eyes than looked away. She pulled his hand off of her arm and continued walking. Kagome had felt a shiver down her spine when he had asked that. In one of her nightmares he asked her that…

He ran back to catch up, simply thinking that this was one of those questions he would never get an answer too.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things." She told him, looking down at her feet. She didn't want him to know the truth. She was scared of Akira, of her father, and of losing any of her new friends. The bag of movies bumped against her leg but she ignored it.

"Like what? Kissing me?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. She looked over at him before rolling her eyes and giving him a playful shove.

"I'm NOT afraid of kissing you."

"Oh Yah?" He asked, putting his arm around her. She felt warmer all of the sudden and let her hands go on his very firm hip bones. She watched him smile and gave him a hard stare. "Yah. I bet you are though." She said, sounding ever confident, almost positive that he wouldn't dare kiss her.

Almost.

Then it happened. It felt like a moment you would see in a shojo manga or something. His face came down as his lips where on hers. His lips were warm, and chapped. Kagome felt her whole body melt.

She moaned slightly, her hands going to behind his neck to pull him closer. He followed that motion but pulling his hands along her hips. Kagome got really self-conscious when he did that though, and pulled away.

She didn't deserve someone as wonderful and as beautiful as Inuyasha. She was a fat slut who was as impure as she was dark. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a throaty voice, reaching back towards her but she pulled away. She gave him a smile but he saw sadness in her eyes.

Had he made her sad by kissing her?

He had been so sure that she had liked him with how much they had flirted. Inuyasha was really unsure. Then looking down at her, he watched as she pulled her arms around his mid-section and hugged him tightly.

He though about all the shit that had just happened though. Naraku had fucking tried to rape her. Arms pooling around her, he held her tightly.

Kagome on the other hand felt horrible.

She had seen the hurt in his eyes when she pulled away. He probably though she didn't like him, but that wasn't the case. Kagome was starting to love him, but she was just so scared.

Would the whole thing with Akira happen again? With Hojo? She had pulled her arms around him and she sighed in relief when he hugged her back. They stood there for a couple moments until Kagome saw familiar red flashing lights.

"Shit." She whispered, watching as the cop car slowed down and halted. Inuyasha pulled away and whispered, "Act normal."

She had nodded into him. They turned and looked out to the water, hearing the noise of the cop get out of his car.

"Hey, you kids!" The cop called, and they turned around. Kagome forced a smile. She gently wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body again, hoping the police officer would simply thing they were high-school kids on a date or something.

Not two escape-boarding school freaks.

"Hello officer."

He tipped his hat. "Would you two possibly know the way to the nearest gas station? I've been patrolling for a while and I'm low on gas."

Kagome felt worry rush over her. She didn't know this area! This was fucking Kyoto!! Not her Tokyo…

"Sure." Inuyasha said calmly, "You just drive up this highway for two blocks, turn right at Miyazaki Drive and go down three houses. A gas station will be on your left."

The cop gave a smile, "Arigato gozimasu. Have a good evening."

Kagome nodded, "You too officer."

The man got back into his car and started driving away. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "You know your way around here?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave a very sardonic smirk, "Nope."

Kagome got a look of shock on her face. "We better run then!!" She said, laughing. He nodded, grabbing her hand. They ran across the street together and climbed up the hill they had exited.

"What do you say we watch some action/violence melodramas?" He shouted at her as they jumped the fence. Kagome laughed.

"You're on!!'

XXX

The end credits rolled on the second movie they watched.

Inuyasha looked around him and saw Sango sleeping next to Miroku, who had his hand on her hips. Kagome's head was lying next to his. (Kagome was sleeping on the couch and Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged on the floor.)

He yawned slightly and looked over at her.

The TV cast an eerie light over her face and he turned his body to look at her. She seemed to be having some sort of nightmare because her eyebrows where scrunched up and she was whimpering.

He was glad she was sleeping though. She had such large bags under her eyes and he saw how skinny she was getting. She rarely ate when he was around, and had smoked an ounce of weed in an hour last night.

Picking his hand up, he picked up a stand of her raven black hair and tucked it behind her ear. Kagome made a loud whimper and he saw her mouth out a word.

His eyes fixed on her lips.

He was still shocked at himself for kissing her. Her lips had been so soft though… Sighing, he shook his head for no apparent reason.

"What are you doing to me wench?" He asked her, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Standing up, he stretched slightly and picked up Kagome's body. Carrying her over to her room, he opened the door and deposited her on her bed. As he was pulling up her covers, he saw something that made him frown.

Next to her bed was a small switchblade.

Picking it up him looked at it. He first had wondered how she had managed to get it. The Shimotos Boarding school had a strict policy against _any_ knives. This one looked rather nice as well.

Then he wondered _why_ she had it.

Kagome wasn't really one of those people who just beat others up for no apparent reason… Then it hit him like a gallon of freezing water being poured down his back.

Setting the knife down, he unhooked her sweatshirt from around her thumb (She had a thumbhole), and pulled it up gently.

He almost vomited when he saw her flesh.

He couldn't call her arm skin either. It was raw flesh. Deep cuts resided up and down her lower arm from her hand to her elbow. It scared him.

Why would she cut herself?

He heard her moan once again in her sleep and gently pulled the sleeve down and replaced the thumbhole. Shivering slightly, he reached down and placed a soft kiss on her sweat-covered forehead.

He wondered it he should say anything. 'No,' he though, 'I have to act normal.'

Normal could never be so hard though.

XXX

Next Chapter: Saving Nami


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Saving Nami

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer**: My new years resolution is to own Inuyasha!! HAHA! I'm not good at sharing either!! _::Wink::_

Chapter Fourteen: _Saving Nami_

XXX

Kagome sighed and leaned her weight from her left foot to right.

She was standing in the hallway with Kikyo next to her- both waiting for Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha to finish their Saturday detentions. Kagome's detentions had ended last week (Much to her relief), but each of her comrades still had four left.

Poor Mrs. Anyo though. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Kagome and Kikyo walk it, talking to each other like they had always been friends.

Kagome half expected Mrs. Anyo to run away screaming.

"Damn, this sucks." She heard Kikyo's mellow voice say to her right. Looking over Kagome nodded, and made no noise. Kikyo looked a lot better since that whole think with Naraku. The scars and bruises finally died down and her black eye had long since disappeared.

She was wearing a darker pink band shirt and a pair of jeans. She had a pair of black flip flops on her feet. She looked… normal. Like one of those cocky teens you would see out of a magazine or something. Not as slutty as she used to, wearing those too small shirts and tiny skirts.

She also had warmth in her eyes again. A happy gaze instead of the cold one she had once possessed. She had also stopped trying to force Inuyasha to be her boyfriend which made Kagome relieved.

Gaze drooping, Kagome remembered how she had ridiculed Kikyo just a while ago. How Sango and herself had thrown eggs and Miroku feathers. How hurt the look in her eyes had been…

Of course, Sango and herself had apologized a shit load of times for being such bitches, but still, Kagome felt just as she did that night. That she was just like Naraku.

XXX

Kikyo glanced over at Kagome and frowned.

She was gazing on the floor again with that lost look.

Her eyes were dark pools of blue that no longer looked like the confident waves they used to convey, they now looked just… blank. Just a dull blue that had lost its shine.

Kikyo wondered if it was perhaps her fault that Kagome was unhappy, but she didn't really think so.

Though it was getting warmer and warmer outside, she was wearing such dark and warm outfits. She was sporting a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

The bags under her eyes told Kikyo that Kagome was having horrible nightmares lately. She remembered getting those same bags. Kikyo could help but notice how much she and Kagome looked alike- almost like fraternal twins.

It was almost like watching a mirror of her past self.

She wished that Kagome could be as happy as she was. She had friends now! Even though she had once despised Inu-tachie, they now proved to be better friends than she though possible. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Rin, and even Inuyasha seemed to regard her like someone they looked up to or something.

She had suddenly gone from the slutty bitch that was dragging around Inuyasha the whole time to the wise, mature adult. It was a little weird but Kikyo didn't dwell on it.

Instead her thoughts always came back to Naraku. How he had done those things, and how she promised herself that she would protect other girls from him at all costs…

Turning away, Kikyo looked out the window that was a good ten feet away. It was dusty as most windows in this part of the school was, but not bad.

This school. Kikyo smirked. It almost looked like a castle with fences that people could easily break out of. The outside was brick but the inside, in the dorm area anyway, was almost cozy.

The classroom section was ugly but Kikyo didn't dwell on that either. She would be out her soon enough…

Looking out at Kagome again, Kikyo was about to say something but she was cut off before the words came out of her mouth.

XXX

_::Ring, Ring,::_

Kagome's eyes tilted to her side pocket where her cell phone was attached. It was a black cell phone that had little red stars on it but was so old it still had an antenna. Kagome had owned this cell phone for three years, but no one ever called it.

_  
_No one.

In fact, Kagome was surprised she still had minutes on it! She was just carrying it around just to have it.

Picking it up she saw the number and didn't recognize it or the name on the top.

"_Yashiro, Nami" _Kagome mumbled aloud before clicking the green on key and putting it to her ear.

"Moshi, Moshi?" She asked, almost hesitantly.

There was silence for a second, then the sound of rustling fabric of some sort. "Hello?" A scared voice replied, "Is this Higurashi Kagome?" The voice trembled and was meek.

"Hai, who is this?"

More silence, "You don't know me…" There was heavy breathing and Kagome was beginning to think that someone from Tokyo had set this up to mock her because she was in boarding school. After all, no one in Kyoto had this number.

The voice started again, "I have no right to ask you this…" She whispered, suddenly rapidly, "but do you know an Akira?"

Kagome felt her body go numb and her fingers tingle. She almost dropped the phone. Kikyo looked over at her in worry. Kagome started to tremble.

"Hai…" She whispered, as if one of the gods had stolen her breath away.

"He has me locked away in a basement!" The girl suddenly cried, softly, but there was rapid terror climbing in her voice. "I was just walking home and he grabbed me! He finally left, oh it's so cold down here, but I saw his number book and ripped out a page!"

"Hai, Hai." Kagome said, still trembling, "Where are you?"

"I don't know, he blindfolded me. Then he kept raping me, telling me that he loved me and that he wanted us to get married and be together forever!" There were sharp sobs now. This girl, Nami, was absolutely terrified. Kagome knew the feeling.

"Alright-"

"_Oh god!! He coming back_!!" She shrieked.

"Alright! Hide this number or memorize it or something. Call as often as you can. You have to be in Tokyo, right?"

The girl whimpered a quick yes, "I'm in Kyoto! I will get to Tokyo as fast as I can… don't show fear!!" She quickly added before the phone got a dial tone.

Kikyo was standing in front of her. Kagome suddenly felt the need to vomit. Clasping her hand over her mouth, she bent over her knees.

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried, grabbing her shoulders. "Why are you going to Tokyo? **Who was that**?!" She said, looking so worried.

"He has her!" Kagome cried out, standing up and running towards the Saturday. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha should be on their way back by now.

Kagome was all out running by the time she found them, her lungs screaming for air. Kikyo was panting behind her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out, running forward to meet her. She put her arms around his midsection. He looked sharply at Kikyo, "What happened?!"

"I have to save her!" Kagome yelled, pulling back.

Sango looked at her, "Save who?"

She knew this would sound crazy, "Akira has her!!" She yelled, knowing she wasn't making any sense, but once the name Akira was tossed into the mix, everyone knew it had to be something absolutely horrible.

"Her name is Nami, I don't know how she got there or why, but I have to save her! I won't let him hurt anyone else!! I won't!! I have to leave right now!! I have to get to Tokyo as fast as possible."

They all looked at her, trying to understand, "Why Tokyo?" Miroku asked.

"Because that's where she told me she was. She's going to call my cell whenever she can."

Inuyasha now looked weird. "Since when do you have a cell?" he asked. Kagome picked it out of her pocket. "I usually keep it off and no one really has this number except my old friends in Tokyo!"

Suddenly Rin's voice came, making them turn to their left. Around a corner, Rin was standing wearing a light dress. Behind her was Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha almost had the incentive to grown but didn't. He understood how important this situation must be to Kagome.

"I have a friend who will lend **us** a car. We are not going to let you do this on your own, Kagome." She said in a very, 'that-final' parent voice.

Kagome nodded. "Arigato Rin! We have to leave now!"

"How can we leave now?! It's only 5:20 PM! It's not dark enough to get out undetected!" Miroku reasoned.

"We'll have to wait until at least sundown." Sesshoumaru agreed.

Kagome shook her head. She was starting to get dizzy but forced herself to calm down before she started to hyperventilate. "No! I don't care if I get caught and sent to fucking jail! We don't have time!"

"But Kagome-" Sango started.

"No. We do not have the time!" By now Kagome looked absolutely livid.

"I will NOT have another Miyuki giving me nightmares! I refuse to let him hurt anyone else!!"

XXX

Next Chapter: Bittersweet


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Bittersweet Symphony

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer: **Who Know? I could always wake up once day and be Rumiko, but the chances are that's never gonna fucking happen. Damn.

Chapter Fifteen: _Bittersweet Symphony _

XXX

Kagome bit her lip as the scenery passed by slowly.

She felt like it had been an eternity since she had left the boarding school when it was really only about an hour ago. Around her, not only Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, and Sango sat silently, but Sesshoumaru and Rin too. Rin, whose friend who had lent them the car was also staring out the window with a blank expression.

Sighing, she leaned back into the seat and felt the warm fleece of Inuyasha's sweatshirt rub against her cold flesh. In their hurry to run away from the boarding school, Kagome had forgotten to grab a sweatshirt even though it was absolutely freezing out.

It didn't matter to her though.

Around her everything was just so, unreal. All that mattered was saving Nami. It was funny, she barely even knew this girl. She couldn't even picture a clear image of her in her head.

To her left, Rin and Kikyo started playing a silent game of cards. They were traveling a long way after all. From Kyoto to Tokyo, the ride was about 3 ½ hours long. Looking to her right, Inuyasha was looking out the window as well. Sesshoumaru seemed to be fiddling with a map and Miroku was in the back area, snoozing she guessed.

Looking down at her heads, she closed her eyes as well. 'It's best not to think of those memories that will cause you pain' she told herself, 'if you don't think about them, then they never really happened.'

XXX

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw outside the car window. They were already in Tokyo, but in the deep end of it near the district of Ginza. If Nami was where Kagome thought she would be, they would have to swing around Marunouchi and head north-west to Bentencho.

Kagome closed her eyes as thought of her old home, but opened them a second later realizing the thoughts were never pleasant.

Sighing, she knew they had at least an hour if they could avoid traffic in Yaraicho and Fujimi.

Kagome looked over at her companions and saw that Inuyasha was looking at her now. "What?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake Rin, Miroku, Kikyo, and Sango. (Sesshoumaru had taken over driving)

"Who was this Nami?" He asked her, a little quieter that she had.

Kagome looked at her hands.

"I didn't really know her well."

"Than why is it such a big deal to save her?"

Kagome understood what he meant. She had been raving like a mad woman as if Nami had been a lover or something. "I can't let Akira hurt anyone else. I just can't." She finally answered.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered then, leaning forward.

He looked back at her a nodded for a moment, showing her that he was indeed listening. "Thank you…"

He looked back at her again. Kagome looked really tired with huge bags under her eyes. Her eyes also made her look tired, worn. They were afraid of something, and Sesshoumaru couldn't even begin to fathom what it was. He couldn't deny that she wasn't beautiful… not quite the same as Rin, different.

He knew that Kagome was often clumsy, loud, and obnoxious but at that moment she looked delicate, almost like glass. Frail and sickly.

He gave her a small smile, "It's what Rin wants." He told her. She smiled and looked at Rin, then leaned back. Kagome pulled her head to her side but grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Leaning down, she held his arm and let her head rest on his shoulder.

His golden orbs widened a bit but he gently held her as well, leaning his cheek on the top of her head and taking one of her hands in his. Her hands were as cold as ice.

"You're freezing." He stated, pulling his arms around her even more and wrapping her upper torso in the warmth of his sweatshirt. Kagome leaned back and inhaled deeply, loving Inuyasha's musky but distinct scent.

Sango seemed to have woke up because she was holding her head in her hands. "I need some pot…" She whimpered, making Kagome smile. She knew who her friends were and at times it made her almost forget. They each had flaws. For some reason, Kagome had spent so much time thinking about herself, she had forgotten that they were people. She knew what they were like though;

Sango; though sweet to the one's she loved, was a stoner. She was a total bitch to people she hated. Sango had an awesome sense of fashion, but she often was too talkative and gave away secrets. Sango would also abandon people as soon as a guy came in the picture and she would come crawling back when they broke up.

Miroku was a great friend. He was such a good person to talk to, but his perverted ways often drove people away. No one understood much about him because his past was such a secret. He also lied a lot to get him out of situation. To his enemies and friends.

Inuyasha was loyal, but over protective Kagome had come to learn. He would never leave someone behind but he would also but in a lot. He was competitive to almost a fault, and he didn't trust easily.

Rin was very innocent. She was loud and friendly but too trusting. She often got herself into trouble for being so open and others would have to rush to her aid. She was a goody-goody and though Kagome knew she couldn't help it, it got annoying.

Sesshoumaru was a quiet guy. Though his hatred for Inuyasha alone was known, he seemed to be very monotone about so many things. He never got excited, just mad. He was as loyal and protective as Inuyasha, but that most likely stemmed from the fact that they were brothers.

'I, on the other hand… I'm all those horrible qualities rolled into one.' Kagome thought, leaning back into Inuyasha's warmth. 'I'm an even worse stoner than Sango. I don't tell anyone about my past and I way too overprotective about people I care for. Especially when I learn that they actually care for me back.

'I'm also a goody-goody, deep inside. I want innocence.'

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes.

'I want the innocence back.'

Looking out the window, Kagome forced the tears in and saw that they had entered the Bentencho district. She saw street corners and shops that looked so familiar to her, some where she had bought weed from foreigners. She watched as she passed her old school, the one where Shippo and herself had been expelled, and she felt oddly withdrawn.

Here she was, back in her past.

Back when no one but herself had mattered. Now she was with these new people that she cared about, and it had all happened in a matter of months.

Watching out the window, she saw the houses of friends, and the park that she had vandalized with another friend of hers, Jinenji.

"Where to now, Kagome-san?" She heard Sesshoumaru ask her from the front seat.

"Turn right on this next corner and go down two blocks. Then take another right and a left."

He nodded and did as she directed. Soon they were on the street of her old house. Driving uphill, she directed them to stop in front of a run-down older house that looked like it had barley survived the Meiji era.

The others had finally woken up and Rin was groggily whispering, "Where are we?"

Kagome took a deep breath and released herself from Inuyasha's warm grasp. Even though her arms got Goosebumps as soon as she left his hold, he let her go.

"This is where I used to live."

Sango looked at her in surprise, then back at the house. It was beyond drabby. Sango knew how Kagome felt, staring back at that house. She would feel shame if they saw what a shit-whole she had lived in before Shimotos.

Even with Kohaku to tend to it, it wasn't much better than Kagome's house. They all stared at it for a moment before Kagome finally told them to get out of the car.

They opened the doors and Kikyo asked, "Will your family be home?"

Kagome nodded. "My mom should be. My little brother is probably at his friend's house smoking crack." Sango raised an eyebrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Damn, Souta does more shit than me. Before I left he was getting into the Phenobarbital, Benzedrine, Secondal, Valium, PCP, not including the Morphine, Opium from China."

Miroku chuckled. "I think this little Souta has done more than Sango! That is an accomplishment."

Sango gave him a glare. "Hmph!" She cried, "As if I would ever do shit like Benzedrine! I was on Dexedrine!" Kagome smiled and Rin did too. Inuyasha looked confused, "Aren't those both Amphetamines?"

Sango nodded with her wise library of drugs, "Yeppers! They are uppers! Now if you wanna take valium or Librium, those are tranquilizers and major downers."

Kagome smiled. Her friends would never change and that gave her great comfort. As they walked up to the front door, Kagome wondered whether she should knock or walk right in.

It was her house, right?

"What time is it?" She asked, standing before her front door. Inuyasha pulled his hoodie up and glanced at his watch. "About 2:40AM."

Kagome nodded. "We'll get some food and probably a gun."

Rin looked worried. "A gun?" Kikyo asked, "Is that really needed?"

Kagome looked at her shoes. "It's probably not going to be enough." She told them before clicking down the handle and opening the door. The smell of Heroin and Crack filled her nose and Kagome winced at the putrid smell. She walked in and saw that the TV was on and there were a bunch of broken credit cards and tin-foil bowls on her table.

There was a thick cloud of smoke in the air, both cigarette and drugs. She stepped in and took her shoes off, walking over to her living room. Only Inuyasha and Sango decided to follow her, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kikyo not able to take the smell.

They walked back to the car probably to play cards.

Sango coughed. "This stench is strong, even for me."

Inuyasha had his nose covered with his arm, "You're telling me." He huffed.

Kagome nodded, walking into the kitchen. She froze when she saw the back of her mother, sitting over the sink, puking. It was a horrible dry heave sound.

"Mom." Kagome said, louder than usual but enough to get her attention. Inuyasha watched in shock as the woman, 'mom' spun around.

Sango couldn't even really tell it was her mom. The woman who spun around looked so different from Kagome. She looked… well, like a corpse. Her eyes were sagged in and her face was pail. Her body was unhealthy skinny and her clothes were drab and slutty.

Sango had to look away, "That's the last time I will ever do Heroin." She whispered to Inuyasha. He nodded, knowing Sango meant that she never wanted to look like the woman.

"Kagome?" The hoarse voice asked, and Kagome's mom stepped forward.

Kagome glared, "See you're still a crack whore."

Katana, (Kagome's Mother), gave a mean glare back, "Why aren't you back in that fucking boarding school you little fucking pedophile?"

Kagome gave a long, hard stare. The question was left out in the open for a couple of moments before she finally answered. "Akira's back mom."

Her mom looked vaguely surprised. "How?"

"He has a girl I sort knew, Nami. He plans to kill her."

"I take it you'll need the gun and some money?" Her mother asked, leaning against the counter.

Kagome nodded. "The gun is under my bed and there is ¥35000 on my dresser. Use that." Katana told her, turning around and sitting on a chair. "Bring the gun back when you're done."

Kagome nodded and motioned Sango and Inuyasha to follow her. They walked down a small hall and Kagome opened the door to a room that smelled of stale pot. On the dresser was the money her mother said was there, and Kagome bent over and pulled out a handgun from under the bed.

Sango was the first to speak, "I take it that you and your mother have an interesting relationship?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha grabbed the gun and put it in one of his pockets. "I think I'll hold on to this. Before we go and confront this Akira, we should wait for the girl to call again, don't you think?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "We can go grab some food until then."

They walked out without another word. The air once they got out smelled very refreshing, even if it was the polluted air of Tokyo. "Wow, anything smells better than that house." Inuyasha commented as they walked back to the car.

Kagome grimaced. "I know, I had like 70 air fresheners that would break like once a week. I spent more money on fucking air fresheners than I did pot sometimes!"

Sango smiled, but understood that Kagome was only trying to lift the mood and get their thoughts away form that horrid house. Inuyasha thought about how it was worse than some of those foster shit-wholes he had to live in.

Sitting back in the car, the other's looked at them for answers. Inuyasha told them the plan and Sesshoumaru decided that McDonalds would be the best place to go for cheep food.

Rin smiled, and told them that she didn't want anything.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked, feeling sick to her stomach as well.

"No… It's just…"

"What?" Kikyo asked, prodding gently. Rin leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. "This is the craziest thing I have ever done… Running away, being with you guys like this… I'm just really afraid. From what it sounds like this Akira guy is no good news."

Kagome nodded, affirming that.

"Well, when I'm afraid I feel like I'm going to throw up." She told them, blushing with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru smiled and patted her head. Inuyasha also gave her a gentle look and told her that it was going to be ok.

Kikyo was silent though. She stared at Kagome for a couple minutes, and Kagome didn't notice. She was withdrawn.

'What could this girl have gone through?' Kikyo asked herself. Little did she know Inuyasha was asking himself the same question. He saw that Kagome was, for some reason, trying to hold tears back.

"_Innocence…"_ He heard her whisper, burying her face in her arms. Inuyasha felt the gun on his thigh. Then he understood.

For Kagome, it was all about drugs and sex up until now. But he saw it; Kagome envied Rin. She envied everything about Rin. And no matter how hard-assed or tough Kagome would pretend to be, she didn't want any of that.

Kagome just wanted innocence.

But that was the one thing she could never have.

XXX

Next Chapter: Her Forever


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Her Forever

**The Shimotos Boarding School**

**Disclaimer**: I GIVE UP! If you don't believe me by this point, you never will!... or will you?

**Important Author Note:** My screen name will be changing from Corporate Lullabies to DXM Junkie. I'm sick of my old pen-name and I'm telling you this so doesnt delete my stories.

Chapter Sixteen: _Her Forever_

XXX

The air was so thick that Kagome though she could cut it with the knife. Or perhaps the gun that was currently in Inuyasha's right pocket.

The car smelled of fast food and cigarette smoke. The only sound was the occasional munching by one of her friends, and the engine revving each time they took a corner. Kagome's old cell phone lay in her lap, one hand gently wrapped around it.

She wondered silently what they were all thinking about.

Perhaps the past, memories that they had, or maybe they were simply apprehensive about the present, maybe near future. Since they had left Kagome's drab place of birth, and had met Kagome's slutty drug-addicted mother, they had been generally silent.

Inuyasha and Kikyo both kept glancing at Kagome, a double cheeseburger lying untouched next to her. Her stomach was churning violently in her body, making her nauseous and even more paranoid. She knew that she should just throw up, but she didn't really want to.

Kagome always hated throwing up.

Visions, memories of her past were swaying in her mind. Akira telling her that he loved her well fucking her, bruising her thighs and shoulder blades with his rough movements.

Back then Kagome had just taken it, she had believed him. Now, those thoughts made her want to throw up even more. Sesshoumaru was driving a little over the speed limit, Rin clutching his right hand tightly.

She was scared, and everyone knew it. Hell, they were all a little freaked. Sango was afraid for what might happen to Kagome, Miroku was afraid of something really bad happening well inside his place, Sesshoumaru was afraid for Rin and Kagome as well, Kikyo was frightened of this Akira person, and Inuyasha was afraid that he might have to use the gun. Weather in self-defense, or otherwise.

Kikyo let out a sigh as the drabby scenery of inner Tokyo passed by in a blur. Lights and electric poles danced around, making her feel drunk in the night. Sango was glancing around at everyone, trying to think of someway to break this ever awkward silence.

"God damn!" She suddenly shouted making everyone, including Sesshoumaru, jump slightly. "I wanna fucking shave my legs!"

Kagome gave a smile and Rin giggled. Kikyo looked amused and the stoic brothers just chuckled. Miroku beamed at her, but quickly looked away when he felt his cheeks heat up.

He really did like Sango a lot, and he was proud of her for making Kagome smile in such a tense situation.

He, more than anyone could understand, was very akin to Kagome in such a situation. When Miroku had been younger, he had found out that his brother, Kirara, had been abusing his girlfriend, a sweet girl by the name of Yuka.

Miroku had practically killed his brother trying to peel Yuka out of his grasp on the night he had found out. It was a memory that wouldn't die in his mind. It had shocked him to his core, and he almost hated Kirara for it.

That was almost two years before he had even gotten into the trouble that had eventually got him into Shimotos. He was rather thankful he was in that boarding school though. He got to meet so many awesome people, and he got to meet Sango.

Sighing, he told himself that now was not the time to be thinking of that sort of thing. Right now he should be focused on helping Kagome through this, saving this girl he had never met from a guy he had never met.

_: "I can't let Akira hurt anyone else. I just can't.": _

Never had he heard Kagome sound so shaken up. Well, she never ceased to shock him after all. He hadn't told anyone else this, but right before they had left the boarding school, on that night Kagome and Inuyasha had snuck out of the school to rent movies, he had seen Kagome's wrists.

He couldn't begin to fathom why should would mutilate herself like that, or why she was starving herself like she did, but he had a feeling that there was so much about Kagome that he didn't know.

He had a vague sense of worry wrap around him. This Akira guy, he had obviously done more to Kagome then they knew. He had probably scarred her far deeper than they could possibly imagine.

Leaning against the window, he noticed that the houses they were passing were getting closer together, and a bit nicer. They seemed to be apartments for middle-class working people. He hadn't expected that this guy would live in a nice place.

"Sesshoumaru, turn right up here." Kagome told him, startling everyone. Her voice had not been heard in a long while and it was oddly distant to everyone. As if she was living a dream that she just couldn't wake up from.

Maybe she didn't want to wake up from it.

"It's the house on the left." She then said after he had turned. The house was decent enough, just your average place. There was a fuku on the front porch and a pair of shoes outside. A bunch of male laundry was hung from the line outside to the right and a black moped bike was sitting with a lock around it.

It didn't look like a place that anything criminal was happening.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kikyo stated, after they had pulled over on the other side of the street, two houses down as to not look suspicious. "Your right." Inuyasha replied, nodding at Kikyo.

She gave him a nod, and both Rin and Kagome could tell that Kikyo and Inuyasha had finally resolved that bitter hate that had started way back when Kikyo was telling everyone she was dating Inuyasha.

That seemed so long ago, and it had only been 7 or so months. Back before Naraku and Nona's farewell party, and back before Kagome seemed truly fucked up. Back when getting stoned and watching anime was just fine for your Friday night.

'At least that issue is closed.' Kagome though for a moment, before starring down at the cell phone, almost willing it to ring. She was so worried; she could feel her neck stiffen. She wondered what must be running through Nami-san's head right now.

"You know…" Kagome mused, not even realizing that she was speaking out loud, "She must be so scared right now. Trapped by a man who could have his way with her at the drop of a hat. She must hate herself, wonder what she ever did to deserve this, second guessing herself and probably making herself believe that she does deserve this.

Everyone has there sin's I guess, but I don't think that she could have done anything that was punishable by this situation. No, it isn't possible…"

Everyone paused, wondering if Kagome was done ranting until Kikyo broke that short silence, "Do you think you deserved it?" she asked softly.

A tear rolled down Kagome's face. One single tear. She was shaking now, her whole body trembling. Inuyasha wanted to hold her so badly, but he wasn't sure if he should. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I'm such a shitty person, you know? Fucking all those guys like a slut, doing drugs just to feel something, _anything_, I lie, cheat, steal, and pull pranks, completely disregarding what other people go through and feel.

When Kikyo was hitting on Inuyasha and we were so cruel to her, I was so cruel to her, I felt like such a fucking bitch! I knew exactly what it felt like to be so utterly humiliated, but I did it anyone, I didn't stop it. I could tell what she was going through, but I didn't bother to help until it involved me personally!"

Kagome was all out crying now, her voice quivering with each sob. It broke Sango's heart to see someone as headstrong as Kagome cry like this, but it tore Inuyasha's heart right out of his chest to see the girl he loved with his entire heart tear herself up. Kikyo just looked paler than normal and Rin was close to tears.

"I did deserve it!" She finally screamed, "I should be where Nami is right now! I deserved all those times he beat me and raped me and starved me! I deserve it because I'm the most horrible person I have ever known! I didn't deserve to be saved or loved! I should have died back when he broke my neck! I should have just fucking died!"

Inuyasha finally threw his arms around her, not being able to take it, and held her tightly to him. Kagome gripped his sweatshirt, her nails digging into his flesh slightly.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said quietly, barley above the sound of Kagome's sobs, "No, you don't."

Sango nodded, now understanding just how Kagome truly felt. She felt rather stupid as well. 'What kind of best friend am I that I completely ignore what's right in front of me? I knew something was wrong, but I just thought that Kagome was so strong that it would work out. How could I think that? She was breaking each day, eating herself away inside with guilt!'

Miroku reached over and grabbed Sango's hand, well Kikyo continued. Everyone else stayed quiet, Sesshoumaru was feeling rather out of place too.

"Kagome… have you ever loved with all your heart? Have you ever looked in someone's eyes and felt that you could drown in them forever?" Rin wondered how that had anything to do with this, but she figured that Kikyo knew what she was talking about.

When Kagome didn't answer, Kikyo kept going, "That love makes your heart burn and sometimes ache… you wonder if you're ever worth it, when so many other people are suffering.

Everyone else around you can be unhappy, but you're doing fine because you have someone. You start eating yourself away inside and start feeling depressed, despite the fact that you have nothing to be depressed about.

You feel that maybe it was just a dream. How could life have been that good to you? How could it have been real? Kagome, I see that love in your eyes, for everyone around you… You're so amazing, and you don't realize it.

After all you have been through, and all you have seen, I wonder how you can even pick yourself up in the morning and paste on that smile and even _pretend_ like everything's ok.

When Naraku was beating me, I could barely get up, but you know what? You managed.

You somehow managed to do what I couldn't.

You stronger than you think. You've felt more than anyone could know. You've loved, hated, and felt pain beyond most people's imagination. Kagome, those experiences may hurt now, they may just linger in your mind and pull you down, but they are assets. They make you an honest person.

You wouldn't lie if you thought something was going to happen to someone you cared about. If Sango started dating some jerk who you knew was bad, you would just fuck around; you'd tell her because you care.

You do drugs, drink, but don't you also bleed like everyone else?

You may not think that your equal to everyone, but you are, your actually above. How many people can look back and think, 'I survived.' How many people can have friends around them and wistfully wonder 'How did I ever make it through?'"

Kikyo paused and we her lips, "Kagome, when you knew something was wrong with Nami, a girl who you don't even know, how long did it take for you to fly to her rescue? 2, maybe 3 moments?"

Kagome was looking at Kikyo now, still held tight in Inuyasha's arms. Her face looked pail, and her eyes looked puffy, but she was finally not crying. She looked so frail surrounded by Inuyasha's big sweatshirt, but it was also adorable.

He was staring at her so lovingly that he looked almost like her guardian angel.

"Kagome, your loved, and your worth being saved." Inuyasha said gently, reinforcing what Kikyo was saying. Rin then reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand. Sango then flung herself at Kagome and put her face by Kagome's neck. Miroku reached up and scuffed her hair.

"Kagome, you think you're alone, but your not. Were here for you, and we wont be leaving, even if you force us too. We'll walk through hell with you because you would do the same for us." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded, silently, holding everyone closer.

Did she really deserve to be so loved? Was this her atonement for such a hard life up to the boarding school?

Suddenly, a cell phone rang out on her lap and Kagome looked down. Her old phone was vibrating with the now familiar name, Yashiro Nami.

Kagome took a deep breath and picked it up, ready to answer it.

"It's time."

XXX

Next Chapter: Atonement


End file.
